


Lost in the Echo

by ittyxbitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittyxbitty/pseuds/ittyxbitty
Summary: Leo and Penny grew up together. It was almost natural for them to fall in love. Except nothing for Leo can be that easy. After starting Hogwarts and getting sorted into Gryffindor, Leos life seems to fall apart while it's all falling together. He makes new friends and slowly begins to find out who he actually is. Letting go of who his family expects him to be may cost him more than just the Callidus name though. With threats coming in from all directions, Leo learns that he can't lean on Penny the way he once could. With devastating clarity he comes to realize that as much as Gryffindor house changed him, Slytherin may have changed Penny. Staring down the middle of a fork in the road, Leo sees only one path leads to Penny. And that's not a path he can take anymore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters in this story are based on/inspired by characters created through #tiktokhogwarts. Leo callidus is a OG character created by user lidwithoutajar and technically as well as Penny (though I am taking liberties with her). Harrison is an OG character created by user starboyblue. To see what the characters look like/back stories on them check them out!
> 
> I'm simply borrowing these amazing characters to tell a story that's been stuck in my head since I came across them.

Chapter song: Lost Boy by Ruth B.

“Tell me about it again Pen.” Leo muttered.

“Only if you don't call me ‘Pen”, Cerberus!”

Leo glared up at her. They were in his orchard. All the way in the back, a childhood hiding place turned preteen get away. The bark dug through the back of her robes as she sat and played with Leos hair. All she could smell were apples. They started Hogwarts tomorrow and so much was uncertain. Leo was scared but he would never admit to it. She could see it though. A little flicker behind his eyes, a small line by his mouth. She had never not known him on this earth. She could understand his emotions almost better than her own. He also kept bugging her to tell him the fairy tale they had come up a few years ago. 

They had overheard their parents talking about the possibility of them getting married. Leo didn't like that. He didn't want an arranged marriage, like his parents. He wanted to marry for love. 

“Oh Leo darling you can. As long as you love me!” she joked and he chased her to his bedroom.

“I don't know why you're so mad.” she said when Leo continued to pout. “Once we're married we can do whatever we want!”

“Whatever?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes! We will move far away. To the ocean!” 

“The living room will be green.”

“To match your eyes. Yes. But the bedroom will be a soft blue. And the bathroom will be covered in seashells!”

“We’ll have bonfires every night after dinner and eat sweets!” Leo added, the spark returning to his eyes.

“And you will give me twins so that way I only need to bother with that once.”

“And they will have perfectly normal easy to pronounce names! Like John and Mary.” Leo insisted.

“We will discuss the names but yes. And they'll be mischievous, like pixies.”

“But that's OK because we have a whole beach they could run a muck on!”

“And on Sundays we’ll never change our pajamas and we’ll snuggle up in the lavender colored den. We'll tell stories.”

“And play games!”

“And we will never make our children be people that they don't want to be.”

She smiled softly as she recounted what they had agreed upon that day in his bedroom. He smiled too. It comforted him to think about a time when he wouldn't be under his parents thumb. When he could just live with his best friend in a house by the sea.

“Peter.” he whispered when she finished.

“Hm?”

“Like that muggle story my old nanny told me. Before mother threw her out. I like that name.”

“And Wendy?” she teased.

“Peter Pan and Wendy Darling Callidus!”

“Your mother would murder us.”

“She would never have to know.” he whispered before closing his eyes.

“It's going to be fine Leo.” she reassured him. “Tomorrow we'll arrive at Hogwarts, get sorted, and everything will be fine.”

“What if we’re in different houses?”

“We’re still in the same school.”

“What if I'm not in Slytherin Penny?” he asked, sitting up.

He had finally voiced his real concern. He had always felt a bit out of place with his family. What if that translated all the way down to his house? What if he wasn't in Slytherin like all the others in his family line. How could he come home sporting a different color when even his childhood imagining of his adult living room was green and silver?

“It's going to be fine Leo. I don't care what house you get put in.” she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at her then. And it was a real smile too. A full on eye crinkle smile that lit his eyes up. She couldn't help but smile back.

“What would I do without you Pen?” he asked.

She swatted his shoulder before standing and brushing dirt off her pants.

“We should be getting back.” she said, holding out her hand.

Leo rolled his eyes but let her help him up.

***

They entered the Great Hall hand in hand, lost in a sea of black robes. Leo squeezed her hand as they started calling names to be sorted. He let out a long low breath just before the professor called- “Cerberus Callidus”.

He pulled the hat on and it sat there for what seemed ages. Penny wished she could actually see Leo but the hat covered his eyes and all she could see was him chewing his lip. Finally, after almost 5 minutes, the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” and Leo ripped it off. There was no denying the shock in his eyes as the Gryffindor house started cheering. She gave him a small smile when he made eye contact and he finally moved. He took his seat at the Gryffindor table and glanced up and down it. His parents were going to be pissed.

“Penelope Fawley” the professor called.

She took a deep breath and walked toward the Sorting Hat with her head held high, like her mother had taught her to do. Going as far as to knock her chin with her fathers cane if she dared to watch the floor as she walked, it was more than a habit now. She sat on the stool and tucked her hands under thighs as the hat fell over her head. She had a split second view of Leo watching her nervously before it went black. Moments later the hat shouted “SLYTHERIN!” and she pulled it off. She looked back at Leo who gave her a small smile that didn't touch his eyes. She nodded her head at him before walking to the other side of the hall and taking a seat at the cheering Slytherin table.

She managed a quick wave to Leo as they all filed out of the Great Hall after dinner. He was talking to a boy with messy brown hair and glasses but he waved and smiled back to her. It was Saturday, which meant they didn't have classes tomorrow so she would find him then. Once they got to the common room and settled into their dorms the girls immediately started gossiping. Penny listened but didn't partake as she changed and climbed into her bed. She already knew all the girls in her year. She had grown up with them. 

"What about Cerberus?" Tory asked suddenly and the room grew quiet. 

The other girls were looking at her. It was no secret that her and Leo were close.

"What about him? And don't Call him that." She snapped.

"It's just a surprise." Tory said. 

"I don't know of any Callidus that wasn't in Slytherin." Lottie said.

"That's because they got blasted off the tree!" Char said miming blasting a hole with her wand.

"Shut up! No one's getting blasted." Penny said.

"You're just saying that cause you want to marry him!" Lottie teased. 

"She is the only one in our year with blonde hair." Char said rolling her eyes.

"Jealous?" Penny asked.

"You wish. There are better men then Cerberus Leopold Callidus."

"I haven't seen one." She said before pulling her curtains shut.

***

The next morning she couldn't find Leo at breakfast. Thinking he may have overslept, but not being able to do anything about it, she wandered out to explore the grounds a bit. She absentmindedly wandered over to the lake before seeing a flash of white on the other side. Smiling she made her way around. Hair that light could only mean a Callidus, or a Malfoy, but she knew it was Leo.

“Cerberus.” she said in a sing song voice causing Leo to jump.

“Penelope.” he snapped back.

He really hated his name. She would never tell him but she thought it was cool. One of Hades hounds. The 3 headed dog who guarded the Underworld. It kind of suited him. He always reminded her of a puppy. Sometimes lost, sometimes over excited, always feeling too much for his body. That's probably why he got landed with Gryffindor. He wasn't a hell hound yet, but she could change that. She reached out and twirled some of his hair that had fallen from his braid through her fingers. He leaned away from her. He hated his hair too. Leo glared at her and she smiled brightly back.

“You weren't at breakfast.” she said.

“Wasn't hungry.” he replied, staring out at the lake.

“Or you're avoiding me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I don't know, why would you?”

He turned and looked at her then. His eyes were incredibly sad. Leo only held her gaze for a few seconds before turning away again but it was long enough.

“It's going to fine Leo. You worry too much.” she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“They're going to blast me off the tree.” he mumbled.

“No they're not. Yes they may be a bit mad. May be a bit disappointed. But being in the wrong house isn't enough for disownment.” she reassured him. “And anyway, my mother will talk your mother down from that. She wants a Callidus match and since I can't marry Thalia you're our only hope.”

He grinned at her. She was right. Her mother was obsessed with connecting the Fawley and Callidus houses. Her father even jokes that she came up with her own potion to guarantee she was born blonde. At least, she thought it was a joke.

“And as Char pointed out last night, I am the only one with the hair.” she said flicking her hair behind her shoulders. “Hows your house?”

“It's not bad!” he said, his eyes finally lighting up. “It's a little.. Much.. at first, but you get used to it.”

“Were your housemates nice?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“There's one guy in my dorm. Has to be a pure blood, maybe half? I don't know. But he knows the history, knows I don't belong there.”

“What did he say?”

“Just.. ‘Callidus? Shouldn't you be in the dungeons?’ Everyone else was fine though. Some of the older years may have given me looks. I don't know. Maybe I'm paranoid.”

“Maybe.” she said as brightly as she could.

“Char was talking about me? What did she say?” he asked, finally realizing the only reason she would have mentioned Penny's hair is if they were already talking about him.

“You didn't sleep well last night did you? You're usually much quicker than that.” she asked with a small smile. 

“No I didn't. Now tell me what Char said.”

“Just surprised that you're in Gryffindor. That's going to happen. You know that. Plus she's just jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“That I get to marry you. Said there were better men out there but she knows that's not true.”

“You give me too much credit Penny.” Leo said, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

“You don't give yourself enough Leo.”

“I like this spot.” he said, ignoring her last comment.

She took a deep breath and could smell a hint of apples on the air. 

“Me too.” she said back, softly.

***

Monday morning came too soon and it was the first day of classes. She walked up to the Great Hall with the rest of the girls from her dorm. Breakfast was simple that morning, a lot of fruit, eggs, toast, bacon. The girls were chattering but she just blocked them out. She hated mornings. She caught site of Leos white blonde hair at the Gryffindor table and smiled. He was chatting with the messy haired kid again and seemed to be content. A swooshing noise overhead drew her attention and the owl post arrived. She spotted the regal snow owl immediately. The Callidus family was too proud to send howlers, but whatever was in that letter was going to hurt regardless. She followed the letter as it fell in front of Leo and he seemed afraid to even touch it. His friend must have said something because Leo glanced at him and shook his head. He turned toward the Slytherin table and she smiled when his eyes found her. He held up the letter and she mouthed ‘later’ at him. He nodded and shoved the letter into his bag. He wouldn't read it until they could be together.

Slytherin had transfiguration with Gryffindor just before lunch that day. Leo dropped a note in front of her before he took his seat and Tory, who sat next to her, burst into giggles. She rolled her eyes at the other girl and unfolded it. In sharp neat handwriting Leo had written 'library after dinner?' She caught his eye and nodded at him and he smiled.

Penny didn't see Leo at dinner. She thought about asking his messy haired friend but decided to just head to the library and hope he was OK. She walked in and headed straight for the back. She knew Leo wouldn't want to be too exposed when he read the letter. She rounded a corner and saw him hunched over a table. His back was to her and all she could see was his braid trailing down his back. She cleared her throat to alert him to her arrival but he just twitched a bit. Rounding the table she sat across from him and saw the letter already unfolded in front of him. He was staring at it with a stone set face but his eyes were drowning. She hadn't seen him cry in years. Respectable pure blood boys don't have emotions. Leo was constantly full of emotions but sadness and the urge to cry were the ones he hid best. It worried her that she could read it so clearly on him now. She grabbed the letter and he made no move to stop her.

‘Utter disappointment.’  
‘Blemish on the family tree.’  
‘Embarrassment.’  
‘Failure.’  
‘Disgrace.’

“Still think it's going to be alright Penny?” he snapped at her after a few seconds.

“They were just fired up. Let them cool down and things will be better.”

“One of the last things she writes in there is that she wishes everyday that she could trade me for Persephone back.” he told her. “That at least she was upstanding.”

“You don't have to be Persephone Leo. Just.. be Leo.” she whispered to him.

“My parents hate Leo.”

“Then be Cerberus!” she insisted.

“What?!” he asked with a disgusted look.

“Do good! Get good grades. Succeed. Prove that you're still a Callidus regardless of what color or mascot your house has.”

“OK. I'll try.” he mumbled.

***

Two weeks later Leo showed up at breakfast without his braid. His hair wasn't just loose though, it was short. It barely hit his shoulders and Penny wanted to slap him. She stood up and stormed over to the Gryffindor table. 

“What the hell Leo?” she asked sliding into the seat next to him.

“What?” Leo asked her before a smile spread across his face.

“Your hair is gone!”

“Like it?” he asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Have you thought about your parents?” she asked him.

He just shrugged and started loading his plate.

“It's just a haircut. He hated it long.” his messy haired friend piped in from Leos other side.

“I know he hated it long Harrison! But.. did you do this to him?” she snapped.

“Relax Penny. My parents aren't even going to know.” Leo said grabbing her hand.

“How do you plan to hide it? Waist length hair doesn't come back in a matter of months Leo!” 

“Then they'll know. They'll yell. They'll get over it. Story of my life.”

She continued to just stare at him and he started to pout.

“Tell me you love it.” he pouted while shaking his head, making his hair fly everywhere.

She couldn't help but think he looked even more like a puppy now. He quirked his eyebrow at her.

“You look like a dog.” she said.

“A cute dog?” 

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. 

“I knew it!” Leo said smugly, turning back to his food. 

“I hate you.” she said, pushing away from the table. 

“No you don't!” he called to her as she walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Guess who's getting blasted." Char sang as she mimed blasting the wall with a fake wand after she sat down. 

She just shot Char a dirty look.

***

That Sunday she met Leo out by the lake again. It had turned into ‘their spot’. Between classes and friends they didn't get much time to hang out. So they met every Sunday and talked. Leo told her about Gryffindor and the friends he was surprised he was making and how people actually seemed to like him. She kept him up to date with the politics in Slytherin and who hated who and who liked who. She rolled her eyes at the bandanna he had started to wear to hold his hair back but tugged one of the white blonde locks nonetheless. She missed his hair, but couldn't deny that the cut looked good on him. He smiled at her, a real eye crinkle smile. He had been doing that more now. 

“You look happy.” she said softly.

“I might be.” he said shrugging. 

“Good.” 

He weaved his hand into hers and squeezed.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked.

“I don't think I would have handled this last month nearly as well without you constantly telling me everything would be fine.”

She just put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She wished she could just stay here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Song: Silver Bullet by SWMRS

October blew in with wind and rain. One Friday night she was about to fall asleep when she heard what sounded like people arguing in the common room. She sat up and saw her dorm mates do the same. Suddenly there was a loud blast and the room shook. All 4 girls jumped out of bed and ran into the common room but it was pitch black. Something heavy and solid smashed into her and she slammed into the wall. She heard a crack and felt intense pain shooting up her arm. She could see stars in the darkness and the pain in her arm made her light headed. 

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from the darkness. 

She just yelled out as someone tried to pull her to her feet. Suddenly the whole common room was illuminated and the light was such a shock to her system that she must have fainted because the next time she opened her eyes, she was in the Hospital Wing. The pain was gone but her head was foggy. A pale light shown through the windows. It was either very early or very late. She tried to stretch out and realized her left arm was bound so she couldn't move it.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" The nurse said, bustling over. 

"What happened?" She asked.

"Were not too sure but someone either threw or spilt Instant Darkness Powder in the Slytherin Common Room. During the chaos you must have been pushed or tripped and came down quite hard on your arm there. Not to worry though, I've already set the bone back into place and you'll be fine by tomorrow morning!"

"Pushed." She muttered as the nurse took her temperature. 

"Sorry?"

"Someone ran into me."

"Yes well as I said. There was some chaos. Now you rest up and I'll have breakfast for you in about an hour."

An hour later, Penny was halfway through her breakfast when Leo burst into the room. He tried to jog over to her bed but his feet got tangled in his robes and he ended up flat on the floor.

"Take it easy before you need your own bed." She scolded him as he bashfully took a seat.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm OK?"

"I mean it's just your arm right? You'll be fine soon?"

"Yes. It'll be fixed by tomorrow."

"Good." Leo said sinking back into his chair in relief. "When Harrison told me what happened I was worried it was worse."

"How did Harrison know?"

"Well.. it wasn't us exactly but.."

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't me! It was a couple older years. They got a hold of the Slytherin password. Thought it would be funny to surprise them. Harrison's the one who told them I had Instant Darkness Powder."

"And you just gave it to them?"

"I thought it would be funny.."

"Does this look funny to you Cerberus?!" She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry!" Leo said quickly grabbing her unhurt hand.

She turned away from him for a moment before giving in and meeting his gaze. His hair was in his face and all over the place. He still hadn't figured out how to do anything with it other then tie a bandanna in it to hold it back. But under the mess of hair she could see his green eyes filled with worry. 

"Fucking Gryffindors." She muttered.

"Hey now. That's not very lady like." Leo jokenly scolded her.

"You're a bad influence."

"It's a wonder you're still allowed around me."

"Your mother hopes I'll straighten you out." 

"And yet I'm still a fucking Gryffindor." Leo said with a small smile.

"Leo the Lion." She whispered to him.

"Thought I was a dog?"

"Know what you are?" She asked. "Late for class."

"Damn!" He said jumping up. "I'll come back later."

"Be good!" Penny called after him.

Just after dinner Leo showed up again. He sat down and just stared at her for a moment before sighing loudly.

"What?" She asked him.

"Did you tell the Heads of the Houses it was us?" 

"Not you. Just Gryffindor." 

"I am a Gryffindor, Penny!"

"I said it was older ones. I don't know why you're mad." 

"They're talking to Harrison right now!" Leo snapped at her.

"If he tells them about the instant darkness powder just tell them they stole it from you." 

"That's not the point Penelope!"

"Then what's the point Cerberus?"

"Ugh" he exclaimed running his hand down his face.

She could basically see the gears working in his head. She knew he was mad but he could never stay mad at her. Plus she hadn't actually done anything wrong. 

"I thought I could trust you." He said looking dejected. 

"And why exactly can't you trust me?"

"Because you snitched!"

"Oh Leo. It's not like it affects you. One, no one knows the information came from you. Two, you're not in trouble. Three.." she started to explain but Leo cut her off.

"Three, they're my friends Penny. Harrison is my friend! He could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"It's not like they're going to kick him out."

"I got to go." Leo muttered standing up.

"Leo!" She called as he made his way to the door.

"I didn't know you could be such a bitch." He said softly before disappearing. 

Penny flopped back on her pillows with a sigh. She glanced at the book she had been reading before Leo stormed in but didn't feel like picking it up again. Rolling her eyes, she just laid there and tried to sleep. Everything would be better in the morning. Harrison would get a slap on the wrist if anything and Leo would forget he was even mad at her. He had to.

But apparently he didn't. Harrison had gotten a weeks worth of detention for assisting in the prank and the older boys had gotten that and banned from the Halloween feast for carrying it out. All of which Leo seemed to take very personally. She didn't understand. Harrison didn't turn Leo in, and yet he still refused to talk to her. The whole next day he avoided making eye contact. He even left dinner early and disappeared to what she assumed was his common room. 

"Looks like your lions mad at you." Char taunted her later that night as they prepared for bed.

"Oh. Looks like it's none of your business Charlemagne!" Penny snapped back.

"Did you two have a fight?" Lottie asked.

"No."

"Seems like you two had a fight." Tory said.

"He's just being stubborn. Just because he doesn't act like one doesn't mean he doesn't have Callidus genes. They're a stubborn lot."

The three other girls watched her expectedly but she wasn't going to explain. Like she said it was none of their business. Plus it would blow over soon.

"He'll come around." She said as she climbed into her bed.

"You hope." Char said.

Penny just snapped her curtains shut.

Friday was the same. She tried to catch his eye during breakfast but he sat with his back to her. She sat and watched him chat casually with Harrison and it made her blood boil. He avoided eye contact with her the whole day. At dinner, though he looked up and, accidentally she was sure, made eye contact. His face was stone as she raised her eyebrows at him. He bit his lip and pointedly turned away. 

Saturday passed the same, except she didn't even see him at meals. She spent the day in the library catching up her homework. She only knew the vague area in which the Gryffindor common room was in. And even if she actually found it it wasn't like she could get in. 

Sunday she went out to the lake. At this point she didn't think Leo would show but she had to try. She sat out there for most of the day before giving up. She was cold and annoyed. She had to figure out how to fix this. She couldn't just lose Leo over a bunch of stupid Gryffindors.

Maybe she should apologize she thought later sitting in her bed. She rolled her eyes as she dug out a quill and parchment. He wouldn't talk to her so she would have to pass him a note. Gods what did she even write? 'Dear Leo, stop being a stubborn git.' No be nice Penny! 'Dear Leo, I'm sorry that you think I did anything wrong.' No. He had to actually think she was sorry for telling on them. 

'Dear Leo,

I see how my actions have hurt you and I am very sorry. I miss you and I want to talk to you and hang out again. Please. I promise to never tell anyone anything you tell me in confidence again.

Love always,  
Penny.'

She skimmed the words again. It sounded stupid. But was it really stupid if it worked? She knew he had to miss her. Even with Harrison and the rest if his house none of them could understand him like she could. She had to appeal to that to make him come back to her. She glanced at the clock and decided to run to the Owlery before dinner. She would have her owl deliver the note tomorrow at breakfast and hopefully by lunch Leo would be hers again.

She watched her owl fly in with the morning post. Trailed the letter as it fell in front of Leo's plate and saw him glance her way. He twirled it in his hands and for a moment she was worried he would rip it up but then he slipped it in his pocket. Of course he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of reading it where she could gage his reaction. 

By the time Transfiguration rolled around Penny was a mess but only she knew it. She wore her mask well, a skill Leo had failed to pick up during their childhood lessons. She had passed him twice so far in the halls and he acted like he didn't even see her. Maybe he didn't. But he probably did. She watched him walk in and take his seat across the room. 'Stupid boy look at me!' she thought.

For a second Penny thought she had spoken out loud because Leo's head turned to her in that moment. He studied her for a few seconds before turning away. Throughout the lesson Penny could feel his eyes on her but every time she actually looked at him he was watching the professor. She failed at turning her toothpick into a needle but she didn't care. The stupid thing wasn't even gray at the end of the lesson but her letter had worked. She could feel it. 

Walking into the Great Hall for dinner that night was a spectacle. There were jack o lanterns all around the hall with yellow glowing eyes. Cobwebs hung from the corners and a flock of bats flew across the ceiling which reflected the clear night sky. She sat at the Slytherin table and the Halloween Feast had just begun when she heard whispers erupt around her. Looking up she saw Leo approaching the table with his head held high. His mother would have been proud of that walk. She managed to keep a smile from spreading across her face. Her eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table where Harrison was glaring at her. He would learn before long that Leo wouldn't stay away from her. 

"Can I talk to you?" Leo said once he was in front of her.

She nodded and stood from the table. Her dorm mates all let out low "oohs" as she followed Leo from the hall. She even heard someone whistle.

Once they were in the quiet of the Entrance Hall, Leo turned to face her. She pouted her lips slightly and waited for him to speak. 

"Penny." He said softly. 

"Leo." She said back.

"I miss you too."

She threw her arms around him and as he wrapped his around her waist to hug her back, she knew everything was going to be fine again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Song: Road to Acceptance by Green Day

November brought normalcy. Penny's letter had managed to bring Leo back to her and they resumed their normal routines. On Sundays they had taken to wandering the castle instead of sitting at the lake due to the cold though. They would meet after breakfast in the Library and sometimes just stay there, sometimes they explored. She tried to get him to study more but really his grades weren't too bad to start with. Every time she tried to talk him into studying it was the same argument.

“I don't need to study, Penny. My grades are fine.”

“Yes but see how well you're doing? Now imagine if you actually applied yourself!”

Then they would have a stare down and she usually let him win. But he couldn't win every time. He called her lucky when she would get him to give in. She always shrugged at that but knew it was skill. She could wear him down anytime but if she did it too often he would learn she actually had the upper hand. 

That's why she was so concerned one Sunday in early December when Leo just agreed to stay in the Library. She tried to ask a couple leading question but Leo just gave short answers and kept flipping through his book. 

“Are you really going to make me beg.” she finally snapped at him.

“What?” 

“What's with you today?”

“Nothing.” he mumbled, letting his eyes fall back to the book.

“Did you fight with Harrison?” she asked him and he just shook his head.

Penny reached out and tilted his face to her by his chin. 

“Leo. What is it?” she asked gently.

“I was just thinking last night.” he said after a sigh. “They're going to flip out. I've just kind of been pretending like they just won't notice or care. But they're going to spazz out, Pen.”

“Your hair.” she whispered finally understanding.

In all honesty she had forgotten it was going to be an issue too. She had gotten used to it. His mother on the other hand was probably going to have a heart attack and she didn't even want to think about what his father was going to do.

“You're not telling me it's going to be alright.” he whispered.

“It's not Leo. They're going to be mad. Probably madder then when you got sorted.”

“Great.” 

“But it will blow over. They'll see your grades. See that you haven't been in trouble and they'll move passed it.” she said grabbing his hand. “It's just hair. You're still the same vain, conceited Leo.”

Leo tried to smile at her but it was weak. She had tried to warn him when he first cut his hair. Maybe going home for Christmas break will teach him something about spontaneity. She just hoped there was something of Leo left once his father got a hold of him.

***

“You should probably take the bandanna off.” she whispered to him as the train started to slow into the station.

He quickly reached up and pulled it off his head. He wrapped it around his wrist and shook out his hair.

“How do I look?” he asked her.

“Terrified.” she laughed at him before reaching out and smoothing his hair down.

“They're still my parents. How bad can it be?” Leo asked.

She tried to smile reassuringly but was pretty sure it came out as a wince. As she climbed off the train in front of Leo she watched her mothers smiled go from genuine to very forced and knew it was going to be bad. She glanced at Leo's mother who was next to her own and felt a shiver down her spine. Mrs Callidus mouth was set in a hard line and her eyes were burning as she took in Leo. Penny glanced behind her to gage Leo's reaction and seen he had stopped walking a couple steps behind her. She sighed and went and grabbed his hand. Giving it a squeeze seemed to make his feet work again and he allowed her to basically drag him to their mothers.

“How was term dears?” her mother asked with false brightness. 

“Good!” she said mimicking the same brightness. 

Penny turned to Leo and saw him staring at the floor. His face was pale but his mouth was set in a determined line.

“Well?” Mrs Callidus snapped out.

“Well what?” Leo mumbled.

“Mrs Fawley asked you a question. Just because you openly disrespect us doesn't mean you should do the same to others.” 

Leo looked up and shot a glare at his mother. He had barely even spoken to her yet and he was already being disrespectful. Penny wanted to reach up and rub her temples but instead she just smiled at Leo's mother.

“Leo had a lot of adjusting to do this term but he actually came out of it really well. You should be proud.” she said as sweetly as she could. 

Mrs Callidus shot her a dirty look before grabbing Leo's arm. Leo barely had time to wave before she disapparated with him. Her mother sighed next to her.

“You should watch your mouth young lady.” she said to Penny softly.

“It's true though. He's in the top of our class. It's not his fault he got sorted wrong.”

“Yes, but it is his fault that he chopped his hair. And hasn't been responding to his mother's letters. He's openly showing disrespect.”

“Hes adjusting! If I had known about the letters I would have made him respond.” 

“Let's get you home dear. Your father cant wait to see you.” her mother said holding out her hand.

Penny took it and within moments was squeezed into the familiar tube of disapparating. After a blink she was standing outside the gates to her manor and she let an easy smile fall on her face. She had missed home.

*** 

A few days later she was getting ready to go to the Callidus house for Christmas Dinner. She hadn't heard from Leo since the station and she was worried about him. She pulled on her new blue robes that her mother had bought for her and headed downstairs. Being one of a few families actually connected to the Callidus house by the floo network had its perks. It meant they didn't have to apparate outside their main gate. 

After getting cleaned off and the dizziness that always accompanied using the floo network abated she took in the Callidus sitting room. It looked the same as always, elegant and stiff. Her mother was already on the love seat chatting with Mrs Callidus and her father was over by the book shelf with Mr Callidus. She smiled at 8 year old Thalia, who was playing with her dolls on the floor.

"He's in his room." Thalia said immediately.

A quick nod and she slipped out and made her way to Leo's room. She knocked on the closed silver door marked Cerberus then, despite not getting an answer, pushed it open.

The room was dark, with only a fire burning in the fireplace, and she could see Leo's tuff of white blonde hair poking up from the blankets in the bed. She rolled her eyes at him before turning on a few lights and sitting beside him.

"Have you been in this bed the whole time?" She asked and he rolled over to face her.

"No." He pouted. 

"What happened?" She asked, pushing his hair away from his forehead. 

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"They haven't spoken to me since I got home." He said sitting up.

They started at each other for a moment before Penny pushed herself off the bed. She started digging through his drawers as he watched. Finally she threw a set of black dress robes at him and just walked out of the room. A few minutes later Leo opened the door fully dressed. His hair was still crazy so she stormed passed him and grabbed a brush. 

"What are you doing?" He asked eyeing her nervously.

"You're going to look presentable if I have to bind your body to do it." She said with a sweet smile.

He tried to run but didn't get far. 

An hour later they were sat around the table. Leo's hair was finally laid flat and he was sitting up straight for once in his life. Tension filled the air as no one spoke. 

"Is Cerberus going to get blasted off the tree?" Thalia finally asked, nervously.

Leo's head swiveled first to her then to his father. Penny watched the older man as well.

"Children tend to do reckless, stupid things." Mr Callidus finally said coldly.

"That's not a no." Leo muttered under his breath.

His mother suddenly slammed her hand on the table and all 3 children jumped. 

"Cerberus!" His mother snapped.

"Leo!" He snapped right back.

Penny couldn't suppress the low groan that escaped her.

"Watch your tone boy! Do you want to be disowned?" His father boomed standing up.

Leo turned and looked at his father. Penny really didn't like the look in his eyes. It meant he was about to do something stupid. Then he laughed. Yup. Stupid.

"I'm the only heir." Leo said.

His father slammed both hands on the table as he leaned in toward Leo.

"I've already lost one child boy. Losing you would be nothing compared to her." Mr Callidus said in a low voice.

Leo looked like he had been slapped. He pushed away from the table and stormed off. Mr Callidus sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about it. He'll grow out of it." Her father reassured him.

Penny pushed away from the table then and slipped off to Leo's room. When she entered she found him pacing. She sat on his bed and watched him for a few seconds.

"Maybe you shouldn't have laughed." She said softly.

Leo stopped pacing for a moment to give her an incredulous look.

"At least he didn't disown you." She said.

After he gave her an annoyed look and resumed his pacing, she stood and pulled open his wardrobe.

"Call a house elf." She told him as she pulled out two heavy cloaks.

When he didn't answer she turned and saw him staring at her.

"Leo."

"Hm?"

"Call an elf." She repeated.

A bashful grin spread across his face and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know your mothers going to disown you herself if you keep dismissing her elves." She told him annoyed. "Missy!"

With a POP a small elf in a pillow case appeared and swooped down into a low bow.

"Yes Miss?" It squeaked. 

"Take us to the orchard." She told Missy as she threw a cloak to Leo.

Leo just gave her a quizzical look as he took the elf's hand. With a blast of cold wind they were in the orchard. Penny quickly bent down and whispered into Missy's ear before straightening up. She watched Leo pull his cloak on.

"What are we doing.." he started before the snowball that she threw at him interrupted. 

A smile spread across his face as he quickly ducked down to make his own. After a few minutes Missy appeared with brooms and they both quickly grabbed one. Swooping down to grab handfuls of snow, they flew through the orchard throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually their hands became too numb to hold the handles so they landed and had Missy bring them back. They appeared in the entrance hall dripping wet but smiling.

Leo nudged her with a nervous look on his face and she turned to find their parents. Leo met his mothers eyes and ducked his head.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Go upstairs and change." Mr Callidus ordered them.

"There's hot chocolate in the kitchen." Mrs Callidus whispered and she followed her husband to the den.

Her and Leo looked at each other before racing off to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Song: Menial by Mt Eddy.

January was gloomy and Penny was pissed. Leo had bailed on her on Sunday. She couldn't find him anywhere. She even managed to find the fat lady portrait that Leo had told her the Gryffindor house hid behind but she didn't know the password. Frustrated she stormed back down to the dungeons. Leo had been off since Christmas. Well before then really. She didn't know and she was kicking herself for not paying attention. She was so focused on keeping him out of trouble and actually a part of his family that she let this slip by her.

Monday morning Leo acted fine. He smiled at her at breakfast and asked how her night was during Transfiguration. He acted like he hadn't completely blown her off the day before. She didn't mention it, didn't need the fight right now, but she started paying more attention. He was paler than usual. And he seemed to vanish without explanation. Sometimes he wouldn't be at lunch, or in class, or at the Library on Sunday. He never mentioned it and it didn't happen often. Toward the end of February she was seriously considering following him to see where he was going when Leo appeared at breakfast. He excitedly waved her over to his table.

“Look!” Leo said excitedly as he pushed his hair away from his ears.

Penny thought she was going to have a heart attack. The stupid boy now had two holes in each ear with a stud stuck in them. She didn't even have her ears pierced for gods sake. She had hoped Christmas would have taught him to leave his body alone .

“What.. how? Why?” she stuttered out.

“I pierced them! With a needle! Because it looks cool.” Leo answered.

She forced a smile at him. He looked so happy about it that she couldn't break it to him that this was one other thing that his parents were going to be mad about. Let him enjoy his body mutilation for a couple days. On Sunday she would broach the subject of his parents. The smile fell off her face when she noticed Harrison sitting behind Leo. Harrisons ear was red and there was an earring in it. That was the problem, she realized. As much as she tried to keep Leo where he needed to be, he had Harrison coming in right behind her encouraging this reckless behavior. It had always been Harrison. Leos hair, the prank, now these earrings.

“I got to go.” she told Leo before pushing away from the table. 

She needed to get away from Harrison before she acted too rashly. There was no doubt that she had to get Harrison away from Leo but she needed to do so delicately. If she wasn't careful she would end up alienating herself from Leo instead.

***

March blew in with wind and rain but the snow was finally starting to disappear. Leo seemed to start coming back to himself slowly. He was still different then the boy she had grown up with but he was smiling more, laughing more, joking. She couldn't deny that she liked it. Harrison on the other hand, had to go. One morning, she went over to the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

“Have you thought about what you're going to do at Easter?” she asked, sitting next to Leo.

“What do you mean?” he asked back.

“The earrings.”

“Oh. Right. You can't really see them. My hair covers them right? Maybe they won't notice.”

“That's what you convinced yourself about your hair.” 

“Maybe he doesn't care.” Harrison said. “Why do you?”

“I'm trying to help him.” she snapped.

“By constantly telling him he's doing shit wrong?” Harrison asked. “You're giving him anxiety.”

“By reminding him of who he is. You're supposed to be smart Harrison. Learn what a Callidus is.” 

“I can tell you what a Callidus is. A bigot. Just like a Fawley. You're supposed to be his best friend but all you do is constantly try to make him something he's not!”

“Oh. So that's what you think of your best friend?” Penny asked Harrison before turning to Leo. “Hear that? We’re bigots.”

“That's not what he meant.” Leo started but Harrison interrupted.

“That's the point. He's not a bigot. He's not like the rest of them. And he doesn't want to be. I don't know why you keep trying to make him be.”

“I'm trying to make his life easier at home. Don't pretend like you're the only one who knows the real Leo. I know exactly who he is and I always have. You're not there when he has to face the consequences of his actions! Just there to egg him on to do stupid shit!”

“Well maybe if his parents weren't assholes.” Harrison snapped.

“Alright.” Leo tried to intervene.

“You don't even know them! You're judging them on a name alone and whos the bigot?” Penny yelled over Leo.

“Maybe if you weren't such a bitch..” Harrison started to say but Leo cut him off.

“Enough!’ he yelled standing from the table.

“Fuck you Harrison.” Penny snapped and pushed herself away from the table.

She stormed out of the Great Hall and was pissed when she noticed Leo didn't come after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Persephone is another character I am borrowing from lidwithoutajar. To learn more about her and the Callidus Clan in general check him out on instagram and tiktok!

Chapter Song: Spirits by The Strumbellas

Leo didn't really talk to her for 2 weeks. The only thing that made it better was that it seemed he wasn't talking to Harrison either. He actually wasn't talking to anybody. He was disappearing again. Skipping meals, pale. She was worried but every time she tried to talk to him he just blew her off. Yes, things got a bit heated between her and Harrison but it was really Harrison's fault. She was thankful that the Easter holidays were coming up and she could have one on one time with Leo.

The train ride home was awkward. Leo only spoke to her to ask how he looked. She just nodded at him. They met their mothers and it seemed Leo was right, for now. His mother didn't immediately notice the earrings Leo had decided to include in his repertoire of disrespect.

“How's school?” her mother asked once they were finally home.

Penny just shrugged and tried to sneak off to her room but her mother had already set out tea.

“And how's Leo? Is he behaving?” her mother asked, ignoring her silence.

“I didn't realize it was going to be this hard.” Penny finally whispered.

“He's always been a free spirit dear.”

“That's what I used to like about him. He was actually different.”

“And now?”

“I just feel like he's fighting me every step. Like he wants to be disowned.”

“Is he being nice to you?” her mother asked concerned.

“Yes. Well lately no but I fought with his friend. He’ll get over it. But nothings really changed between us. But he's changed.”

Her mother smiled at her, but Penny still thought she looked a little sad. Something she couldn't read crossed her mother's face for a second and she looked like she was going to say something serious.

“How are the girls in your dorm?” she asked Penny instead.

***

Easter arrived and with it, the Callidus Clan. Penny thought it was kind of funny, Leo spent the last couple Sundays avoiding her and now he had no choice. Leo apparently didn't find the humor in it. He pouted all the way through brunch then disappeared immediately once the kids were dismissed. She went off to find him and was just starting to get frustrated when she finally found him in a den upstairs that they rarely used. He was flipping through an old photo album. She looked over his shoulder and saw an array of pale faces looking up at her. It was photos from her parents' wedding and the war that broke out almost immediately after. Way before her and Leo were born. Some of the figures in the photos scowled up at them but most wore stoic expressions. Leo flipped a page and there was a twirling little girl, her silver hair fanning around her, making her look like she belonged to another world. She would have said it was Leo from their childhood except he wouldn't have been wearing a dress. 

“Persephone.” she whispered as she sank onto the arm of Leos chair. “You look just like her.”

“It's like looking in the mirror sometimes.” he mumbled. “Its weird seeing myself like that.”

“Like what?”

Leo looked up at her and she could see poorly hidden surprise in his eyes. Almost like he hadn't meant to speak out loud.

“Just.. um.” he stuttered. “I don't know.” 

“Leo are you OK?” she whispered, pushing his hair from his eyes.

“No.”

“Talk to me. Please.”

“I cant.”

“Why?”

“I promised I wouldn't.” he muttered.

“Wouldn't talk to me?”

“Wouldn't tell you.”

“Who did you promise?”

“That would be telling you.” he said with a small smile. “Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Weird, but not bad. I promise.”

“Apparently you're very serious about those.” she muttered with an eye roll.

Leo laughed and just like that they were friends again. Sometimes words weren't actually needed. They sat and looked through the photo books and old letters in the den until they were called downstairs for dinner.

***

Once they returned to school, Leo also seemed to make up with Harrison. A fact that she found extremely annoying. She didn't have time to dwell on it though because finals seemed a lot closer on this side of Easter then they had before. As May closed in around them, even Leo started studying. They would quiz each other while they sat out by the lake on Sundays and she had even joined him and Harrison in the library a couple times. As much as she hated him, Harrison was smart. 

She decided she needed a break though otherwise she was going to burn out. So the night before exams officially started she decided to rest. She was lounging on the couch in her common room, reading a book when a rowdy group of 3rd years showed up from dinner.

“Fawley!” Alcaeus Avery called to her. “There's a little lion outside wanting to see you.”

She had just seen Leo that afternoon, and he had never come to the common room before. He knew where it was, she had told him, but he had never felt the need to use that information. Her heart sped up as she made her way to the door. What could he possibly have done now?

“Penny!” Leo exclaimed when she stepped into the hall.

“Leo?” she asked as she examined him for more holes.

“Come on!” he said, grabbing her hand.

“Where?”

“I have to show you! Hurry. I finally wore her down.” Leo said pulling her with him.

“Who?!”

“You'll see!”

They took off through the castle. Leo pulled her through so many tapestries and shortcuts that even she was lost. Finally he skidded to a halt in what seemed to be a normal hallway. He smiled at her before pulling one of his earrings out and pricking his finger. As a drop of his blood spilt suddenly a door appeared. She looked at Leo in shock.

“Come on.” he said pulling her inside.

The inside seemed to be a lab of some sort. There were different shaped bottles filled with who knows what and low lamps. There was cauldrons and books and.. A girl. There studying one of the books that lay open on the table stood.. Persephone? No. Except it couldn't be anyone else. Her long silver hair was done in an intricate braid and her face looked exactly like Leos, albeit slightly older. Penny looked at Leo to see if she was hallucinating. Persephone died. Before her and Leo were born. In the war. There was absolutely no way she could be here now. Unless.

“She never left.” Penny whispered and Persephone's head snapped up.

“This is the Fawley girl?” Persephone asked.

“My best friend.” Leo said, nodding.

“Huh.” Persephone grunted, looking Penny up and down.

“What?” Penny asked, nervously.

“If I remember correctly, aren't both your parents brunettes?” Persephone asked squinting at her. 

Leo snorted and Penny blushed.

"They're dormant genes." Penny insisted, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"Sure." Persephone said before gliding over to them. "It was very important to my brother for me to meet you. Now he can finally stop pestering me about it."

"This is where you've been disappearing to?" Penny asked turning to Leo.

"She's been helping me." Leo said with a small smile.

"What do you think of his hair?" Penny asked Persephone.

"It looked better long. But it's what he wants." Persephone said, before turning away from them and going back to her book.

Maybe she would like Persephone.

Leo explained the whole story to her. He had managed to find this room, hidden in the castle, that only opened to Callidus blood. After rummaging through the papers and books he realized his sister must have found it years before. Persephone had put it to use as a lab, in which she tinkered with transfiguration spells, trying to create little beings. None had been successful, but Persephone had been successful at keeping her brothers mind right. Apparently he had struggled more than Penny realized and sought out solace in his sisters lab. Persephone finally appeared to him once she came to realize who he was.

Between juggling their exams, spending time with their friends, sneaking off to see Persephone, and just trying to spend time together, the end of term snuck up on them. Twas the night before they were due to return home and Leo was struggling with the thought of leaving Persephone behind. 

"Its only 3 months. It'll fly by." Persephone reassured him.

"Anyway you have so much to look forward to this summer." Penny said.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Father still being pissy about you cutting your hair.” Persephone said.

“Hiding the fact that you pierced your ears.” Penny supplied.

“Mother fussing over the fact that her family is falling apart.”

“Your father pressuring you to ‘act like a proper man’” 

“Sounds fun.” Leo said monotonously. 

“Just live Leo.” Persephone told him. “It's all going to turn out fine in the end.”

*End year 1*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always the Callidus Clan are OC created by lidwithoutajar and Harrison is an OC created by starboyblue. Astrid Vane is a new character who is an OC created by jackafied who is another amazing cosplayer who can be found on both tiktok and instagram!

Chapter Song: Paranoid by I Prevail 

Leo had been on his very best behavior so far this summer, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Penny couldn't remember him ever being this happy and light while stuck at his parents house. She almost thought he may be possessed, but realized he could just be happy.

She was laying on her back in the Orchard and Leo was dodging through the trees on his broom. They had already been home a month and this was the first time they actually had a whole day to themselves. They had spent it in the orchard so far, and would probably be out there until dark. Penny closed her eyes and relished in the ability to just relax. To not have an event or dinner or have to sit up straight and smile and keep her hands folded nicely. That's what she loved about being with Leo. He didn't care if she was a proper pure blood princess. Just that she was Penny. She heard a thud and felt Leo lay next to her. She didn't open her eyes but she did lean her head towards him.

“Pen?” he whispered.

“Hm?” she asked, ignoring the use of her hated nickname.

She opened her eyes to find Leo's face inches from her own. His hair was completely wind blown and his green eyes were sparkling. A small worry line creased his forehead for a moment but disappeared before she could even wonder why it had shown up. Leo smiled at her and she almost couldn't catch her breath at the sight of it. Slowly he brought his lips to hers and softly pressed them together. He pulled back and watched her face for a moment. She felt her face begin to heat up.

“What was that for?” she whispered to him.

He just shrugged before laying back again and watching the sky, a small smile on his lips. She laid back too but snuggled into his side. Maybe summer is what Leo needed to get some perspective.

***

July melted into August and their letters arrived announcing second year. Her and Leo accompanied their mothers to Diagon Alley. After leaving Gringotts their mothers gave them each a pouch of gold and instructions to meet them back there at 5. Leos eyes completely lit up. 3 whole unaccountable hours. He grabbed Penny's hand and they took off.

An hour later they had just arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when someone called Leos name. They turned and Leo jumped onto Harrison. Figures. Harrison however wasn't alone. A small girl with reddish blonde hair that was done in two neat braids was hovering behind him. Leo gave her a hug and turned to Penny.

“This is Astrid.” he said, “Astrid this is Penny.”

“Hi!” Penny said as brightly as she could muster.

The other girls face lit up as she smiled back. They found a table outside and Leo disappeared inside to order for them. He came back with a tray with 4 ice creams and a plate of cookies. Astrid squealed in delight at the sight of the sweets.

“You're a Hufflepuff aren't you?” Penny asked her.

“Yeah why?” Astrid responded, grabbing a cookie.

Penny just sat back and observed Leo with his friends. His behavior didn't really change but he seemed more comfortable in his body around them. She started chewing her lip as she watched Leo and Harrison throw cookies at each other. She hated feeling like she didn't fit, and she didn't fit here. 

“Hey! Watch yourself Vane!” Harrison joked when the Hufflepuff grabbed a cookie from him.

“Vane?” Penny asked, something about that name triggered her brain.

“Mhm.” the Hufflepuff nodded. “Astrid Vane.”

Penny met the other girls eyes and saw a ghost of fear dancing in them. She definitely knew that name but she couldn't remember from where. 

“Are you pure blood?” Penny asked her.

“Does it matter?” Harrison snapped.

“It's just a question.” she snapped back.

“Easy guys.” Leo intervened, “lets go check out Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.”

They spent the rest of the day wandering the Alley with Astrid and Harrison and spending the rest of their money. Harrison pretended like she wasn't even there but Astrid kept trying to draw her into conversation. She was polite, no choice but to be really, and she tried to ease information out of Astrid about her surname. It was bugging her that she couldn't remember why she knew it. But Astrid was a wall when it came to it and Penny eventually gave up. She was exhausted and the second her clock clicked 5 she grabbed Leos arm and told him they had to go.

After quick goodbyes to the other two, she barely even nodded to Harrison, they rushed off to the bank to meet their mothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Song: Blame it on September by Allstar Weekend

September started and with it Hogwarts. She didn't know if it was just something she didn't notice last year or if her year was just feeling it more now, but there seemed to be a noticeable tension between Slytherin and the rest of the houses. She had mentioned it at the lake to Leo their first Sunday back but he told her she was just being paranoid. One Monday morning in late September proved that wrong though.

She was eating breakfast with Leo, at his request and Harrison's annoyance. They were lightly bickering about the dress code, which Leo had chosen to ignore lately. 

“It just says I have to have the tie on. It says nothing about it having to actually be tied.” Leo defended himself.

She rolled her eyes and actually laughed when she caught Harrison doing the same. For once she couldn't blame Harrison, as his uniform was always nice. Harrison halfheartedly grinned at her. It wasn't going horribly, the way it usually did when her and Harrison had to be near each other too long. That was until Edward noticed her. She eyed the older boy who had sauntered over. Leo didn't seem to notice him. Either that or his presence didn't spark any interest. Penny, however, didn't like the way he was looking at her and grabbed Leos hand. Leo just squeezed her hand out of habit and continued to chat with Harrison.

“Fawley right?” Edward asked, sitting directly across from her.

Leo noticed that. She felt him stiffen slightly beside her.

“Aren't you at the wrong table, princess?” Edward asked her.

“I was invited.” she said, not breaking eye contact with him.

“Like a vampire!” Edward laughed. “But you're not are you? Pure blood.” 

“So what if she is Ed?” Leo interrupted. “So am I.”

“Yeah, but you're not a snake, Callidus, imagine that.”

“Being prejudice against the pure bloods is no different than them being prejudice against anyone but.” Harrison added.

“Good point.” Leo said.

He turned to met Edwards eye and smiled at him. His smile was friendly, everything about his posture said 'friends', except his eyes. Leo could never control his eyes. And his eyes were pissed.

“You should walk away now, Ed.” he muttered.

“Excuse me?” Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Walk away. Shes just eating breakfast and shes done absolutely nothing to you.” Leo repeated.

“There's no reason there has to be an issue.” Harrison added.

Edward glanced between the two boys before smirking. Then he stood up, shot a wink at her, and sauntered away. Penny met Leos eyes and raised her eyebrow at him. No, there wasn't any tension at all.

***

It was already October by the time Penny found a chance to visit Persephone with Leo. Leo had, of course, gone the second he had the chance. He had been visiting her regularly since term started, but only during his free time. Penny, and she assumed Persephone herself, had convinced him to stop cutting class to see her. Persephone didn't like that the houses seemed to be turning on Slytherin. 

“Just like last time.” Persephone whispered.

“Last time what?” Leo asked her.

“The war?” Penny asked. “You think there's going to be another war?”

“Calm down children. All I’m saying is it's better if the houses are united.” was all Persephone would say before changing the subject.

***

Nothing terribly exciting happened. They fell easily back into their school routine. Class, meals, Sundays at the lake. Some Saturdays she would join Leo to see Persephone but she also had social obligations within her house. Her dorm mates were all still surprised that Leo was still on the Callidus family tree. She was actually getting so sick of discussing Leo with them, that she started changing the subject every time someone even tried to hint at him. Char was getting annoyed with her because the other girl thought she was holding out on them but really there was nothing to tell. Aside from the kiss in the orchard nothing between her and Leo had changed. He was a bit more receptive to her being affectionate with him, holding his hand and leaning against him in public. But other then that he never even mentioned the kiss. She didn't want to be the one to bring it up, she couldn't let him have that over her. 

Everything was going smoothly, even Harrison wasn't annoying her as much, and she was thinking maybe Leo had gotten all his rebellion out last year. That was until she walked into breakfast on Halloween and Leo waved her over. She sat next to him and he handed her a plate with a huge shit eating grin on his face. She was just about to ask why he was so happy when she saw it. A thin silver hoop around his bottom lip.

“That's fake.” she insisted.

“Nope!” he said brightly. “We did them last night!”

“We?” 

Leo nodded at Harrison and that's when she noticed he had two gold hoops through each side of his mouth. Just when she was starting to think she could pretend to like him.

“You're mad.” Leo said to her softly. 

Penny took a deep breath before smiling at him.

“No I’m not.” she said, reaching for some toast.

Leo grinned at her and just tapped the side of his nose. 

“What?” she asked.

“You're nostrils always flare when you're pissed at me.” he teased.

Penny slapped her hand over her nose and felt her cheeks burn a bit. She glared at Leo around her hand and he just laughed at her before pulling her into his side and giving her a hug.

***

By the middle of November it was starting to get too cold to hang out at the lake on Sundays. Penny and Leo agreed that next Sunday would be a Library trip. She was a little sad about it though. 

“I always feel at peace here.” she told Leo, leaning against him. 

“Like everything is actually going to be OK.” he agreed.

“It is going to be OK, silly boy.” 

He just laughed softly and they sat and watched the water for a little bit before Leo suddenly jumped up. He pulled out his wand and went over to the nearest tree. 

“What are you doing?” she asked trying to see around him.

“There!” he said finally moving out of the way.

Etched in the trunk of the tree, in slightly shaking lettering, was L.C + P.F.

“Leo Callidus and Penny Fawley.” Leo said, like she couldn't recognize their initials. 

She grabbed his hand and was surprised when he pulled her into his side.

“Now we can be here forever.” he whispered. “Like Persephone.”

She looked up at him and smiled. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he ducked down and kissed her. It was soft and light and slightly less hesitant then the first one. When he pulled back his cheeks were pink and his eyes were worried. 

“That's OK right?” he whispered to her.

“Whenever you want.” she whispered back. “Now take me inside before I freeze to death!”

“Whatever you want, my lady!” Leo said dramatically, holding his arm out to her.

She looped her arm through his and they made their way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its super short and took so long. I promise a longer better chapter soon! Just needed to get them from point A to point B in this.

Chapter Song: 16 by Green Day

Penny was equal parts excited and wary about returning home for Christmas break. On the plus side her and Leo would be able to spend more time together without his friends around, on the downside she would be stuck with her parents. She loved her parents and they usually got on fairly well, but lately Penny could feel tension in their letters. It worried her but they wouldn't admit to anything in writing. 

“Something feels off.” she told Leo on Christmas.

“What do you mean?” he asked, looking up from the chess game they were playing.

She had been home a few days now and her parents still hadn't told her what was wrong but she could tell something was. She could feel the tension in the air, could tell when her parents suddenly dropped conversations once she entered the room. 

“Something's off. Don't you feel it?” she asked him.

Leo just raised his eyebrows at her. She supposed he wouldn't notice any tension with his parents since that was his whole relationship with them.

“Somethings going on that they're not telling us about.” she insisted.

“Sure love.” Leo said before leaning over and digging under his pillow. 

Leo finally pulled out a small black box with a silver bow on it from under his pillow. He looked at her bashfully and handed it to her.

“Happy Christmas.” he mumbled.

Penny couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face and she took the present off him. She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a small box of her own to hand to him. She wasn't sure if she was going to give it to him when she bought it but she found it over the summer and it just called Leo to her.

“You really got me something?” he asked taking the box.

“You really got me something.” she teased him.

Leos cheeks turned pink as he avoided looking at her. Instead he occupied himself with opening his box. She smiled at her own as she pulled the ribbon off. Inside was a necklace, a modest lion charm dangled from a delicate silver chain. She pulled it out and smiled at Leo who was pulling out a silver chain of his own, a key charm dangling from it. He pulled his necklace on before reaching out to help her latch hers around her neck.

“Leo the Lion.” she whispered as she toyed with the lion charm that fell just at her collarbone.

“The key to my sanity.” Leo joked kissing his key charm. “Thank you.”

Penny leaned over and kissed Leo on the cheek before his door burst open. 

“Penelope!” her mother scolded her. 

“What?” she asked.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Thanking Leo for the gift he gave me?” she told her mother, not understanding why she was so upset with her.

“You and Cerberus should not be alone in his bedroom! You know better than that!” her mother said pulling her by the hand.

“It's never been a problem before.” Leo tried to defend her.

“You were children before! You both have reputations to build and maintain and it does not sit well to have it be common knowledge that you sneak off alone!” her mother snapped.

“Common knowledge to whom mother? You? Everyone knows what me and Leo are.”

“They know your friends! Lets not give them any other rumors.” her mother said. “It's time to go.”

Her and Leo exchanged looks. See? Tension.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Song: Mess by Real Friends

Things didn't ease up for Penny once they got back to Hogwarts. She thought that she was going crazy but everywhere she turned she could feel change. Leo was becoming more and more preoccupied with his other friends and the tension between Slytherin and the rest of the school felt like it was reaching a breaking point. She was sitting in the library and she couldn't stop glaring at Leo and Astrid who were sitting a few tables over. She knew they were working on a project together. Knew they were just friends. But that didn't stop her from hating the way he made her laugh, hating the way he smiled at her. Hating her.

Her eyes wandered back to the book she had opened in front of her. It was a large tomb that listed the pure blood families. She had skimmed passed Avery, Callidus, Fawley, Malfoy, and there it was. Vane. Astrid Vane was a pure blood, not exactly upstanding, but not shunned like the Weasleys either. Penny eyed Astrid and Leo again. Was Astrid trying to make a match? Maybe her family was sick of being outcasts and they thought the easiest target would be the rebelling Callidus. No Astrid was just nice. Penny hated nice. 

Pennys eyebrow quirked up when she noticed Astrid had an older brother listed. She made a mental note of the name and decided she needed to leave the library before she hexed Astrid or Leo. Just as she was packing her books up though Char fell into the chair next to her.

“You're going to lose him you know.” 

“You don't know what you're talking about.” Penny said.

“He's never coming back Penelope. Cerberus is lost.”

“You’re so fucking dramatic Char. He has friends. Nothing wrong with friends. And nothing is ever lost.” Penny insisted.

“We’ll see.”

***

Sunday rolled around and Penny was still aggravated with Leo. She had hardly spoken to him all week. Every time she saw him he was wrapped up in something with Harrison, or Astrid. Penny was hiding out in her dorm staring at the clock. She was supposed to meet Leo at 1 but, for perhaps the first time in her life, she didn't want to see him. She watched the clock tick over to 12:59. Maybe char was right. Maybe he was too far gone. As her mother said he was always a free spirit but before he at least had respect. She shook her head as the clock ticked 1. No. She could get him back. He's just stretching. Let him see that he needs her and he will come back. He always did. She laid back on her bed and pulled out a book. Let him miss her.

***

Monday Penny could tell Leo was aggravated with her at breakfast. He wouldn't even glance toward the Slytherin table and his back was too straight. She pretended she didn't notice, even though Char kept shooting her questioning looks and dropping hints in the conversation all through breakfast. Penny just ignored her and finished her food. As she left the hall to head to her first class she saw Leo jump up from his seat and follow her. She suppressed the smile that wanted to spread across her lips.

“Penny.” Leo called out to her and she stopped to let him catch up.

“Leo.” she responded politely.

“Where were yesterday?”

“Yesterday?" she asked innocently.

“The library?”

“Right. I'm sorry I thought you were too busy.”

“Why would I be?”

“You have been all week. I need to go.” Penny said before rushing off to her class.

She watched Leo pout the rest of the day. He was mad at her and for once she was going to let him be.

***  
The weeks passed and Penny watched Leo withdraw. His project with Astrid ended and he suddenly stopped speaking to her. She barely even see him speak with Harrison. She did see him glancing at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She did notice the small talk and attempts to draw her back to him. He was never subtle. She couldn't wipe the smug look off her face when she was around Char. Leo lost? She would never allow it. 

The night before they were to leave for Easter break she was sitting in the Slytherin common room when a commotion erupted at the door. 

“What do you think you're doing here?” she heard Aleacus ask.

She lifted her eyes and met Chars, who was sitting across from her. The other girl actually looked surprised.

“Move Avery.” she heard Leos voice say.

She turned and saw Aleacus blocking Leos path into the common room. Aleacus raised his eyebrow at Leo and smirked. Leo rolled his eyes at the older boy and met hers over his shoulder. She stood and made her way over to them.

“Penny.” Leo said expectedly. 

“You want this little creature here Fawley?” Aleacus asked her.

She looked at Leo and smiled when she saw he had the decency to look a little nervous about how she would answer.

“Of course I do Avery. Now I believe the boy told you to move.” she said softly.

Aleacus glared at her as he pushed passed her. She turned her attention to Leo.

“Wanna go see CeeCee?” he whispered to her. 

She just nodded and followed him out of the common room.

“Penelope!” Persephone greeted her. “It's been awhile.”

“Life is busy darling, as I'm sure you remember.”

The ghost of Leos older sister smiled at her before glancing at Leo. Penny knew that look. Persephone knew something was off with them. She wondered how the older girl would handle the situation.

“Too busy for us Callidus in general?” Persephone asked, trailing her hand across Pennys shoulders.

Penny shivered from the touch. 

“I'm never too busy for Leo. He, however, seems to find it difficult to fit me in sometimes.”

“Penny that's not true.” Leo interrupted. “I've been trying to talk to you for weeks!”

“And we have talked. Are you saying I haven't talked to you?”

“It's different and you know it.” Leo snapped at her.

“I know no such thing.”

“Penny we haven't hung out. You barely look at me when we do speak and you talk to me like I'm fucking Aleacus. You're supposed to be my best friend!”

“No. Harrisons your best friend.” she shot back.

“I need both you and Harrison for much different reasons.”

“Why would you ever need me Leo?” she asked leaning toward him.

“I'll always need you.” he whispered.

“Why?” 

Leo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was frustrated and she could see his mind working behind his eyes, trying to find the words.

“You're wrong Leo.” Persephone added, making them jump. They had forgotten she was there. “You need them for the same reasons.”

“How?” 

“You've been able to be your true self around Penny since you were a child. You've never hidden things from her. The same with Harrison. Around them, you don't have to be the perfect Callidus son.” Persephone explained paging through a book on the table. 

Leo looked at her. He let a small smile cross his face. 

“I'm sorry if it felt like I was leaving you out.” he whispered.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They were OK. She could tell Leo was still aggravated with her but it would pass.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Song: Thanks, I Hate it by Simple Creatures

Her house felt tense again and she hated it. She spent most of the first couple days back in her room. Easter morning dawned quickly and she made her way down to the kitchen to grab some coffee before getting ready to go to the Callidus house. She nodded at her mother who was perched at the island sipping some tea. 

“What time are we leaving for the Callidus house?” Penny asked her mother after preparing her coffee.

“We aren't going to the Callidus house this year.” her mother responded coolly.

“What do you mean we're not going to the Callidus house?” Penny snapped at her mother.

“We've been invited to the Averys. Your father has been working closely with Mr Avery lately. Now get dressed.” 

She just stared at her mother. She did not like this. They had spent every holiday of her life with the Callidus family and now because her father was doing business with Mr Avery they were spending Easter there. That's not how her father operated. Something more was going on. She hated being left out and wished she could talk to Leo but there wasn't time. She reluctantly went upstairs and began to get ready for the Averys.

Easter brunch sucked. She missed Leo, even missed Thalia. She wondered what Leo thought of them not coming over. What Mr and Mrs Callidus thought. They were crowded in the Averys den, the men having drinks and the woman chatting. She could feel Alcaeus eyes on her and it made her insides squirm. She kept her eyes fixed on her mother and Mrs Avery but didn't take in any of their conversation. She was straining her ears trying to hear what her father and Mr Avery were discussing but couldn't quite make out the words.

Eventually the two men excused themselves from the den and she waited a few minutes before excusing herself to use the bathroom. Instead she wandered until she heard voices. 

“Nothings official of course.” she heard her father muttering.

“Of course not, they're so young.” Mr Avery responded. “What about the Callidus situation?”

“It's going to be a bit of a fight with the wife. She basically only had Penny to connect the families. But I don't see any other problems, Cerberus doesn't want this life anyway.”

Penny gasped and had to lean against the wall before her legs gave up on her. The rest of the evening was spent with her trying to calm her racing mind. She needed to talk to Leo, show him how serious this was. This could be the thing she needed to finally push him to behave. For once she was thankful that she wasn't expected to talk much, she wasn't following the conversation at all anyway. 

Finally after what felt like years they were getting ready to leave. As soon as the floo spit them out at home she ran off to her room. She would get a talking to about that tomorrow, it's impolite, but she didn't care. Listening to the sounds of the house around her she was thankful when she finally heard her parents going to bed. Digging into her closet she grabbed her stash of floo powder and threw it into her fireplace.

“Callidus Manor.” she shrieked as the green flames roared around her.

Stepping out into the Callidus entrance hall she listened for a couple minutes before dashing up the stairs to Leo's room. She was worried she was going to run into one of his parents, who would not have been happy about her sneaking in, it's improper. She tapped her fingernail against Leo's door.

“I don't want to talk about it!” he snapped from the other side. 

She didn't like that. Something must have happened and she wasn't here to calm the situation. She pushed the door open, thankful he didn't lock it, and smiled sadly at her boy. His eyes were wide with surprise at the sight of her. 

“Pen?” he whispered. 

“We need to talk.”

“What happened?” he asked, tensing. 

She had never snuck in like this and he knew the only reason she would was if something big went down. 

“It's about the Averys.” she whispered.

15 minutes later she was curled into Leo's side. She had explained the whole situation, expressed every worry. When she started getting teary eyed about the thought of being married off to Alcaeus he pulled her into him.

“It's going to be fine Pen.” he whispered into her hair.

“How can you say that?” 

“Because i would never allow you to go to someone like them.” 

“Then things need to change Leo. You have to stop denying who you are.”

Leo stood up from the bed and stretched. He glanced back at her and she could see the confusion swimming in his eyes. She stood and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“You're a Callidus. Time to act like one, darling.” she whispered in his ear.

His shoulders tensed under her hands and he spun around to face her. He tilted her face up to meet his eyes by her chin and smiled softly. 

“It's going to be fine” he repeated with more conviction this time.

He leaned down and softly kissed her nose. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back she saw Leo trying and failing to fight his smile. She believed him, when he said it was going to be fine. They would figure it out. They had to. She couldn't lose him.

Their return to school brought a devoted Leo and a pissed off Char. Penny and Leo easily fell back into their routine. He still hung out with Astrid and Harrison far more then Penny liked but he hung out with her more so she kept her mouth shut. The weather slowly got warmer and the end of year exams began to tug at their minds. She could feel Alcaeus eyes on her too much to be considered proper. She felt for him a little bit, he knew he was going to lose. He should have known that before he started trying. Alcaeus Avery was nothing compared to Leo. 

With so many people to hate and only one she loved the end of the school year sped to them. Leo's leg wouldn't stop bouncing as they sat on the train home. She reached over and placed her hand on it and he calmed instantly. She would do everything in her power to ensure Leo wouldn't lose.

*End Year 2*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Callidus clan is the creation of rai.ny.day.man on tiktok. Harrison is the creation of starboyblue on tiktok and Astrid is the creation of jackafied on tiktok. This story was started by raion (rai.ny.day.man) and I've just run with it. I'm thankful he has given me permission to play with his characters and that he has accepted Penny.
> 
> Also note I may go MIA here and there but this story will be told in full eventually so thanks for sticking around.

Chapter song: Greatest Love Story by LANCO

It was the middle of July and Penny was already completely sick of her house. She had only been able to see Leo once so far but they kept in contact through owl. Her mother avoided her anytime she tried to bring up going to see Leo and she was considering sneaking through the floo when her mother burst into her room. 

"Look dear!" She said chipperly, presenting a beautiful set of emerald green dress robes to her.

"Those are lovely. What's the occasion?" Penny asked carefully.

If her mother said anything that had to do with the Avery house Penny might lose it.

"The Callidus' are have a small party tomorrow." Her mother said beaming.

Penny took the robes and examined them. They seemed a bit fancy for a small party and her mother seemed far too happy.

"Again, what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Just a summer get together. It'll be fun and I know you've been missing them."

"Leo. I've been missing Leo." Penny corrected.

"Of course! Well you'll see him tomorrow! Now get some rest."

Once her mother left the room Penny found Leo's latest letter on her desk and skimmed it. She had just gotten this letter this morning and it didn't say anything about a party. Penny couldn't ignore the butterflies in her belly as she tried to sleep that night. Something was happening. Something neither Penny or Leo knew about. 

***

Penny gave herself one final twirl in the mirror before heading downstairs to meet her parents. The robes fit her perfectly and she had made sure her hair fell in what seemed effortless waves down her back. In reality it had taken her hours to get ready. She never thought she would be nervous to see Leo but here she was, getting scolded by her mother for fidgeting as they approached the house.

They were greeted warmly by Mrs Callidus and Thalia before entering the ballroom. Penny scanned the room and found Leo pouting at a table with his father. He must have done something wrong because he looked stressed. His father's face was emotionless as he caught sight of her father. With a wave of his hand they made their way over smiling and saying hello to people as they went. Leo jumped up and kissed her hand with a grin. She was actually surprised, he never properly greeted her before. Then he winked and she smiled. There was her Leo. Her parents took seats beside Leo's father and after a moment Leo led her away with his hand on the small of her back.

"What's going on?" She whispered to him.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. "You look lovely."

"You cleaned up pretty nicely yourself." She commented. 

Her and Leo watched the people as they arrived. She felt him tense up when the Avery's walked in. Alcaeus gave her a smile and she tried to grin back but knew it didn't quite make it. Mrs Callidus entered with Thalia and announced dinner was to be served so her and Leo made their way back to their table.

Dinner was simple and quick and people began dancing. She was hoping Leo would ask her but the very thought was cut off as Alcaeus approached her father. Her stomach dropped when her father nodded and leaned over the table toward her.

"Mr Avery would like a dance." He told her, not leaving an option to decline.

Alcaeus held his hand out to her and she could feel her mother watching. She forced a smile and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor. As he slowly spun her to the soft music she caught sight of Leo, now standing beside his father. He was leaning against the table and had his eyes locked on Penny and Alcaeus. His mouth was set in a straight line and his eyes were burning into them. He was exceptionally still, a position that she remembered from their childhood. The only time Leo got still was when he was trying to control his temper, and was losing.

The song ended and Penny quickly thanked Alcaeus before rushing off. She didn't want to give him a chance to ask for another dance. She approached the table where Leo stood but he jerked his head away. His father was talking softly to him and he didn't want to be interrupted. Penny thought that was odd, Leo always took any chance he had to not have to listen to his father. 

Penny wandered out the open patio doors to the garden. She had always envied the Callidus' garden. Yes they had a lovely yard at home but her mother just had it for looks. Mrs Callidus took great pleasure in her garden and it showed. Roses, lilliacs, and lilies spilled out everywhere. It was somehow orderly and chaotic all at once. The air was pungent with the smell of the flowers and when the wind blew you could catch a hint of the orchard mixed in. Soft lights twinkled here and there and the night sky looked absolutely breathtaking. 

Penny had just sank down on a bench and was searching the sky's, for what she didn't even know, when Leo sat next to her. She smiled at him as he took her hand and was concerned when he didn't smile back. His knee bounced and she could tell he was nervous.

"So apparently our fathers have been talking." He muttered. 

"And?" She asked, eager for him to continue.

"And because of the Avery's interest.." he started.

"Leo what is it?" She asked nervously when he didn't continue.

Leo released her hand and pulled something out of his pocket. She couldn't see what it was as he tapped it against his leg. Her heart was racing as her mind tried to sort through everything.

"You're father's not exactly thrilled because we're so young but your mother talked him into it." Leo said, showing her the small box in his hand. "They think we should begin an official courtship."

Leo opened the box and sitting against emerald green silk lay the Callidus family ring. She thought her heart would beat out of her chest. Courtships didn't officially begin until at least 5th year and a ring wouldn't be presented until the summer after. She looked into Leo's nervous eyes.

"I won't accept it if you don't want me to." She whispered.

This was everything she had ever wanted but she knew Leo didn't want things to happen like this. He wanted things to happen on his terms not their fathers and she couldn't get a read on his emotions. She couldn't tell if he was reluctant to do this or if he was just nervous. He took the ring from the box and examined it for a moment.

"I really never thought I'd ever present this thing to anyone but you." He told her. "They may call it a courtship but I do want you to.. to be officially mine."

Leo met her eyes and her face flushed. His eyes widened slightly.

"I don't mean mine like I would own you or anything I just mean.. like my girlfriend. So?" He said, his eyes burning into hers.

"You know the answer Leo. You've always known the answer." She whispered back.

Leo smiled and relaxed at that. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He cleared his throat and kissed her hand quickly.

"Penelope Fawley, do you accept this ring with the intentions of one day being wed to me and taking on the name Callidus?" He asked her.

"I do." She whispered back.

The ring on her finger warmed at her words and squeezed around her finger until it cooled and suddenly fit perfectly. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking and noticed Leo's were too. Her hand felt heavy, but she didn't regret her agreement. She was born to be his. As he leaned in and kissed her she relished in the feeling of finally officially being his.

***

The rest of the summer flew by after that. She spent every chance she had with Leo. Their letters arrived and she flooed over to the Callidus house, only to be greeted with squeals once she emerged. Leo was in the den looking extremely annoyed.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Thalia's freaking out over her letter." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have spent the summer teasing her about being a squib." She scolded him and he smiled.

"It was funny though. She actually believed me at one point." 

"You're mean." She said, giving him a quick kiss.

Mrs Callidus appeared then and Penny took a quick step back. Just because they were officially courting didn't mean they could be inappropriate. Leo rolled his eyes again.

"Penelope dear! Will you be accompanying us to Diagon Alley?" Mrs Callidus asked.

"Oh! Well my mother already got all my stuff for the year but if you don't mind a tag along." She replied politely. 

"Or you could just grab my stuff and me and Penny could hang out?" Leo offered out.

Mrs Callidus studied them for a moment. 

"You two really shouldn't be left alone. It wouldn't look good." She tutted.

"Mother, you've left me alone with Penny since we were babies." Leo said.

"It wouldn't be proper. What would your parents say?" Mrs Callidus asked but Penny could see that she wanted to cave.

"My mother trusts Leo. Plus Mr Callidus is here.. somewhere." Penny said, sweetly.

"Fine. But it's on your heads." Mrs Callidus said.

Penny was surprised when she threw a quick wink at Penny before leaving the room. Leo looked equally surprised.

"Did… did my mother just let us break protocol?" He asked.

"Oh please. It's basically unspoken tradition for the couple to sneak off alone during courtship. Lucky for us we get years of that." She said.

Leo wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. She didn't think she would ever get used to the feeling he gave her and hoped she never did. She ruffled his hair before pulling away from him.

"Race you to the orchard?" She said before taking off.

She could hear Leo laughing behind her as she ran. She fell to the ground once she reached their spot in the back and he fell next to her. He laced his hand in hers and held it in front of him. She watched him study the ring for a moment. A small smile crossed his face and she was relieved. 

Penny knew this wasn't what Leo wanted. He never wanted to be betrothed, especially not so early. He did, however, want her and that was good enough. She didn't want her mother's life. She didn't want a loveless marriage. Yes her marriage would be political but it would also be for love. Because she loved Leo and he loved her. After 7th year they would be married and then they could separate themselves from this lifestyle and just live. 

Hogwarts was starting and Thalia would be joining them. She was finally Leo's girlfriend and she couldn't wait to flash the Callidus ring in Chars face. Everything was changing quickly but Penny couldn't wait to face it with Leo by her side.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter song: Star Crossed Lovers by My Indigo

School started and Thalia joined Penny in Slytherin house. Her dorm mates all squealed over the ring on her hand and Char didn't speak to her for 3 days. A week into term Leo came running into the Great Hall and pushed his way into a seat next to Penny. Penny could feel some of the glares of her house mates but knew none of them would say anything because of Leo's last name.

"Guess what!" Leo said excitedly.

She smiled at him as he piled his plate. She had been nervous about school starting but Leo seemed to take it all in ease. He was shameless when he grabbed her hand or threw his arm across her shoulders. She wasn't sure if Leo didn't notice it or if he just pretended not to but they definitely got some stares. Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't exactly best friends and lately they didn't mingle at all.

"What?" She asked Leo.

"Quidditch tryouts are tonight."

"And you're trying out?" 

"Mhm. I wish you could be there but the captain doesn't want a chance for a spy."

"You asked?"

"No. It was on the notice that only Gryffindor was to be present." Leo said, shrugging.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, sitting across from them.

"Eating breakfast with my betrothed. What are you doing here?" Leo snapped.

"Eating breakfast where I belong." Thalia snapped back.

"Please. Don't you have friends?" Leo asked.

"Penny's my friend." Thalia replied, suddenly sounding insecure.

"Of course I am." Penny replied, smiling brightly and swatting Leo on the arm.

Penny would never tell Leo but she could tell Thalia was having a hard time adjusting. The younger girl had taken to tailing her in the common room and at meals. Her dorm mates included her, they would be stupid not to, but Penny could tell the other girls were intimidated by Thalia. She was pretty, smart, and a Callidus. Penny remembered feeling the same way when she started and Thalia didn't have a Leo to lean on so Penny let her lean on her till she found her footing.

Leo made the quidditch team and between classes, his practices, juggling their friends, and dealing with Thalia September flew by. October started and Penny was starting to get jumpy. She had gotten caught up in a fight between an older Gryffindor and Slytherin boy and was hit with one of their spells. All she was trying to do was go to the library and she ended up in the hospital wing instead. Leo was livid but there was nothing he could do without making the situation worse. Leo finally conceded that things were tense between the houses.

They were out by the lake one Sunday, Penny with her head resting on Leo's legs. He was staring at the carving he had made in the tree. His first quidditch match was coming up next weekend and he was trying to hide his nerves.

"Of course it had to be against Slytherin." He muttered.

"It's going to be fine." She tried to reassure him.

"They're going to be gunning for me."

"Yeah well you're the beater so don't give them the chance."

"We'll see." He said with a soft chuckle. "Want to go see CeeCee?"

Penny nodded and allowed Leo to pull her to her feet. She had only seen Persephone once so far but knew Leo saw her often. She had asked if they were going to let Thalia in on the secret but both Leo and Persephone thought it best to wait.

Persephone was nervous about the tensions in the school and especially jittery after hearing about Penny ending up in the hospital wing. Penny tried to reassure her it was an accident but Persephone still didn't like it. If the fights were getting reckless that meant they didn't care who they hurt as long as they were wearing green. She was just as nervous about the game coming up as Leo was.

Penny was barely able to see Leo as the week started. The older Gryffindors had closed rank on their quidditch team. Slytherin was protecting their own as well. Everyone was tense as though they were waiting for the first shot to be fired to start a battle.

That first shot got fired later that day. They were walking to class and Leo broke away from Harrison to walk with Penny. Harrison must have seen it because he started to run over to Leo but it was too late. Alcaeus already had Leo against the wall with his wand under his chin. Leo, being Leo, just smiled at him and said hello.

"Avery, let him go." Penny said, pulling on Alcaeus' arm.

Alcaeus just shrugged her off and pushed his wand harder into Leo's chin. 

"Better watch your back, little lion." He told Leo.

"Or what, snake? You're too scared to even fight me like a man." Leo said back.

"Get off him Avery." Harrison said, leveling his wand with Alcaeus' back.

Alcaeus glanced back at Harrison before dropping his wand from Leo. Leo pushed away from him and laced his fingers through Penny's.

"Watch out Friday." Alcaeus warned.

"Don't pretend this is about quidditch." Leo said to him before turning and walking away.

Leo's thumb rubbed against his ring on her finger and Penny knew Leo understood Alcaeus was targeting him because of it. Harrison suddenly grabbed Penny and yanked her to the side as Leo got blasted forward. Penny spun around and saw Alcaeus lower his wand with a smirk on his face. Instinctually she drew her wand and leveled it at him but Harrison shoved her arm down. 

"Get Leo." He muttered to her.

Penny looked and saw Leo regaining his footing and drawing his own wand. She could see professors approaching so she grabbed his wand from him. Leo glared at her but saw the professors coming and grabbed it back and slipped it into his pocket.

"What is going on out here?" The professor snapped, stopping in front of Leo.

"Nothing professor." Leo answered, glaring at Alcaeus over her shoulder.

Leo threw his arm over Penny's shoulders and they went to class. Penny was fuming when she entered the Slytherin common room that night. She scanned the room until she found Alcaeus. She stormed up to him and the boy had the nerve to smile at her.

"Good evening dear." He said smoothly.

"You have a lot of nerve. Attacking Leo when his backs turned." She snapped.

"Why would I want to look at a blood traitor when I can just give him what he deserves."

"Blood traitor." Penny scoffed. "You're really calling a Callidus a blood traitor." 

"If the shoe fits."

"Let's not play games here Avery. Your only problem with Leo is this." She said, flashing the Callidus ring in Alcaeus' face. "You lost. Get over it. I never wanted you anyway."

The rest of the week was tense. Fights broke out so much that professors started stationing themselves in the halls in between classes. Leo and Penny had to be careful when they were together because together they were a target for both sides. Harrison hardly left Leo's side and usually that would have annoyed her but with Alcaeus' focus being solely on Leo she was kind of thankful for it.

Penny wrapped her scarf around her neck as she got ready to leave with her dorm mates to watch the game. Staring at her reflection she couldn't help but laugh. She was decked out in Slytherin colors but inside she was hoping Gryffindor would win. She tugged her necklace out from under her scarf and let the lion rest against her sweater. Sliding her wand up her sleeve she sighed. Leo was a beater and under normal circumstances wouldn't be a huge target for the bludgers but Alcaeus was also a beater and she knew Slytherin didn't play fair. 

The game was as brutal as she thought it was going to be. Every swing Alcaeus took he aimed a bludger right at Leo but Leo managed to dodge most of them. A few he batted out of the way but one made contact. Thankfully Leo was low when the bludger smashed into his side and he fell. Landing on his back Leo jumped right back up and grabbed his broom and bat. Back in the air Leo circled the pitch, caught sight of Alcaeus, and hit a bludger right to him. The bludger caught Alcaeus in the stomach and he rolled backwards off his broom. Leo sped away and as he flew passed Penny in the stands he winked at her.

When Harrison finally caught the snitch Penny couldn't stop the small cheer that came out of her. Her friends glared but she didn't care. Anything to get Leo out of the air and away from Alcaeus' bat. Penny sped from the stands with Thalia and waited outside the Gryffindor changing rooms for Leo. He finally came out with the rest of the team but he broke away and scooped Penny up in a hug, swinging her around. He even let Thalia hug him. She told him good game then ran off to find her dorm mates.

Leo and Penny slowly walked together back up to the castle. Penny couldn't wait for Hogwarts to be over. For a time when she didn't have to fight against other influences. A time like their childhood, when she was able to keep him in line. For now she had to deal with him rebelling but not for long.

Astrid came running up and hugged Leo, commending him on his hits and for taking the bludger well. She smiled at Penny and Penny grinned. Out of all Leo's friends Astrid was the least problematic. She let Leo be and now that Penny wore his ring she didn't think the other girl was a threat anymore.

"You two are lovely together." Astrid said as if she could read Penny's mind.

"Thank you." Penny said politely while Leo blushed. 

"It must be rough, with the houses being against each other and all." Astrid said.

"Slytherin won't touch Leo. His family's too important." Penny said.

"Alcaeus doesn't think so." Astrid commented. 

"Alcaeus' problem with me has nothing to do with Gryffindor." Leo muttered.

Penny held up her hand and Astrid saw the Callidus ring. The other girl's eyes went wide.

"Oh! I just thought you two got together. Not that it was.. like that." Astrid mumbled.

"It would have happened either way." Leo said as they entered the castle.

Astrid nodded and told the other two goodnight before rushing off to her common room. Penny wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and hugged him close to her. She wished for the thousandth time that he was in Slytherin so they wouldn't have to part every night. She pulled back and he kissed her softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"Have fun at your party." She told him.

Leo grinned at her, shaking his head. Penny reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She still missed his braid but the short, shaggy cut had grown on her. He gave her another quick kiss before jogging up the stairs to his common room.

"Not too much fun!" She called out.

After hearing a laugh from him she turned toward the dungeons and her own common room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter song-Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

Things settled down after the game a little bit. Tensions were still high between Slytherin and the rest of the school but the random fights stopped. Leo and Penny were able to walk the halls more freely together now without the fear of being jumped. Alcaeus was still openly hating Leo but the rest of Slytherin house fell back in line of ignoring him. Penny started eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table much to Harrison's displeasure and Leo would usually eat lunch with her at the Slytherin table.

One Sunday in December Penny was sitting with Leo and Astrid in the library. Leo and Astrid were working on homework and Penny just tuned them out. She was flipping through old Daily Prophets while she waited for Leo to finish up. The last name Vane caught her eye and she skimmed the article. With wide eyes she looked up at Astrid.

"What?" Astrid asked, noticing Penny's stare.

"What's your mother like?" She asked, glancing down at the article again.

"She passed away." Astrid said and Penny could see the wall going up.

"Passed away?" Penny probed. "That's horrible. How?"

"She was killed." Astrid mumbled.

"By your brother." Penny said.

Because that's how she knew the Vane name. Astrid's older brother had run away from Hogwarts and been taken in by the Death Eaters. As initiation he had been instructed to kill a blood traitor, his mother. Astrid was pale and Leo was confused.

"How do you know?" Astrid whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Penny said quickly, not meaning it in the slightest. "I just.. saw this article and it threw me off guard. I didn't actually think it was about your family until you said your mother was deceased!"

Penny slipped a sympathetic mask on as Leo leaned over and skimmed the article himself. He reached out and let his hand rest on Astrid's shoulder while the other girl composed herself.

"He’s not you." Leo whispered to Astrid.

"I really am sorry Astrid. I had no idea." Penny said.

"It's ok Penny. I understand. I'm finished with this. Do you still need help?" Astrid asked Leo.

"Penny can help me." Leo told her.

Astrid gathered her stuff and told them good night. Penny sighed as the other girl walked off. She hoped she played it well enough so Leo wouldn't be mad at her. Leo didn't mention it as she helped him finish up his homework and he acted perfectly normal so she knew he hadn't caught anything odd in her behavior.

"I can't believe Astrid's brother did that." He said to her as he walked her back to her common room.

"We all have our secrets." Penny said.

"We don't. Between each other I mean. Right?" Leo asked her.

"We're different Leo. I was born for you. We're like two halves of a whole."

"Like that myth." 

"What myth?" 

"That people were originally created with two faces and four arms and legs. Then we were split, destined forever to search for our other half."

"And aren't you lucky you never had to search." Penny said as they reached the entrance to the common room, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He said, giving her a soft kiss. "Good night."

"Good night."

Penny watched him walk away, his hands shoved in his pockets. Once he turned the corner she made her way into her dorm. She smiled at the other girls as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"So you know the Hufflepuff Astrid Vane?" She asked them. "Know who her brother is?"

By the next day at lunch Penny had seen the stares. Heard the snide remarks and whispers. The entire school knew. Penny was watching Astrid at the Hufflepuff table. The poor girl looked stressed. She had her head down and was sitting away from all the others. Her attention was drawn away when Leo took a seat next to her.

"Did you tell people about Astrid's brother?" Leo asked her.

"No!" Penny said, slipping on a look of shock. "I did hear it was spreading across school though."

"How else would everyone know Penelope?" Leo snapped.

"Well.. I think Char might have seen the same article I did." Penny said slowly. "She's been working on a project for History of Magic, about the second war. That's the whole reason I was looking at the old Prophets in the first place. She said I might find something interesting in them."

Leo watched her. She knew he was trying to read her but she had taken to their childhood lessons far better than he ever knew. Finally he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I just feel so bad for her." He said.

"I know. But it would have come out eventually. Christmas break is coming up, it'll all blow over." Penny reassured him.

"What kind of people do that kind of thing?" Leo asked.

"Extremist. Every side has them."

"Extremists? Anyone that stands with that side is wrong." 

"Oh please Leo. They just believe in something."

"Blood purity. It's ridiculous." Leo snapped.

"No it's not."

"How can you say that."

"Leo, don't act like anyone in your family never wore a dark mark." Penny said.

"That doesn't make it right."

"I'm not saying it does. Honestly I don't care but they do have a point."

"What point could they possibly have?"

"Magic breeds magic. There's a reason the old families hold the most powerful witches and wizards. You keep the bloodline pure, you keep the family strong." Penny said, reciting lines straight from their childhood.

"That doesn't mean muggles and muggleborns are any less then us."

"I didn't say it did. Look, we know magic from our very first breaths. It's all we've ever known. We've harnessed it since we were infants. No muggleborns could ever know that kind of power. They come in here at 11 years old, having just learned that all their fairy tales are real. They adjust, grow into it eventually but they can never understand our connection to it. Magic isn't a tool for us. It's in our blood. It's our life. None of this is about us being better than them. It's about respect."

"It doesn't justify murder." Leo said.

"Like I said dear. Extremists."

Penny watched Leo's face as he turned her words over in his head. After a few minutes he slowly nodded and she smiled and patted his cheek. They ate their lunch in peace after that. No more talk of blood or wars or sides. 

Christmas break was rushing up on them and Penny couldn't wait to get out of the castle. She was tired of the politics and walking the line. She couldn't wait till it was just her and Leo again. Penny was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts the day before break. The professor thought it would be "fun" to try to take on a bogart. She tried to think of what her greatest fear would be but couldn't really land on anything she was absolutely terrified of. Her professor called her forward and she readied her wand. She took a deep breath as the professor released the bogart and Leo stepped out of the cabinet. 

Penny froze. She could hear snickers behind her.

"She's afraid of her own boyfriend!" Char whispered. 

Penny watched Leo step toward her and reach his hand out for her. She kept her wand level, waiting. Why was it Leo? Suddenly, green light lit up Leo's face and he fell, motionless to the floor. Penny started to shake and her wand hit the ground. She wanted to look away from the still figure on the ground but couldn't. 

"Ridiculous!" Her professor cried and Leo's body vanished 

Penny stared at the spot where he had been for a beat longer before turning and running from the room. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Her mind repeated over and over again. She reached the dungeons and knocked on the potions room door. The professor opened it and she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry Professor but the Headmaster would like to speak with Leo Callidus." She said as sweetly as she could.

The Professor nodded and called Leo. As soon as the door closed behind him she launched herself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked her, startled.

"I just.. I just wanted to see you." Penny stammered, she couldn't tell him.

"And you skipped class and lied to a professor to do it?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Anything for you, dear." She said, slowly gaining her composure. 

"Alright. Let's go." Leo said, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her down the hall.

Leo led her to her common room. She gave the password and they entered to find it deserted. He swung himself onto a couch and pulled her down with him.

"Are you going to tell me what's actually wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I told you nothing."

"Penny I can tell when you're shaken up. It doesn't happen often but you had the same look on your face when you saw me that you did when your grandfather died."

"We did bogart's today in class." She whispered.

"What was it?" 

"You.. wouldn't want to know." How could she even begin to tell him she had seen him killed.

"Alright. I won't push." Leo said and she was thankful.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She sighed and relaxed into him and felt him smile against her lips.

"How sweet." A voice interrupted.

Penny and Leo broke apart and Penny saw Alcaeus coming out of the boys dorms. Leo glared at him and Alcaeus smiled. 

"Mind your business." Penny snapped at him.

"You are my business." Alcaeus said. "Until your last name is Callidus anyway."

"Fuck off, Avery. This was settled over summer." Leo snapped.

"Just because you have a claim on her means nothing. You're not good enough for her and her parents will see that." Avery sneered. 

"My parents set this up. They agreed to it!" Penny said.

"Your mother agreed to it. Your father, however, is waiting.. on a change of attitude." Alcaeus said, eyeing Leo up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked, his gray eyes hard.

"Exactly what you think it means, Callidus. Your name can't carry you much farther. Everyones starting to see the blood traitor that you really are." Alcaeus said.

Leo jumped up and drew his wand. Penny had never seen him look at someone the way he was looking at Alcaeus. Fire burned in his eyes. She tried to pull him back but he just shrugged her off. Alcaeus had his own wand leveled on Leo's chest. With a flick a spell shot out but Leo deflected it. 

"The time to prove yourself is coming, little lion." Alcaeus taunted Leo.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone." Leo said, before deflecting another spell which shattered the mirror over the fireplace. 

Leo sent out a spell of his own and as Alcaeus was deflecting it Leo cried "expelliarmus!" Alcaeus' wand went flying. 

"What are you going to do now, Avery?" Leo asked in a low voice.

Alcaeus dove for his wand and Leo lunged for it at the same time. Penny yelled as the two boys began fighting on the floor. Moments later a professor burst in and they went flying apart. Leo glared at Alcaeus as he wiped away the blood that was coming from his nose. Alcaeus' lip was cut and they both were going to have black eyes.

"What is going on here?!" The professor yelled.

"He came in and attacked me!" Alcaeus cried out.

"You started it!" Leo yelled at him. 

"All three of you to the headmaster's office now!" The professor snapped.

***

Penny was just as nervous as Leo was as the train pulled into the station. His bandana gone, causing him to push his hair back every few minutes, he chewed his lip as his leg bounced. Their parents were going to be receiving an owl from the Headmaster about the fight. She didn't know if it had already come or not but Leo's black eye was going to cause problems either way. As the train came to a stop Penny placed her hand on his knee and he stilled his leg.

"They're going to be pissed. I can already hear it." Leo mumbled glancing out the window.

"It won't be that bad."

"Please Penny. 'Fighting like a muggle.' 'If you need to defend yourself you do so in a way that you won't be caught.' 'You were taught better than this.'" Leo said, mimicking his mother. "And my father is.. going to be worse."

"It'll be ok. You'll get through it and I'll be there in 2 days." She told him, kissing his cheek.

Leo held her hand as they approached their mothers. Thalia came running up and gave her mother a big hug. The look in Penny's mother's eye told her they had already received the letters. Leo's mother looked him up and down.

"Your father wants to see you the second we get home." She snapped at him and Leo's grip on Penny's hand tightened.

"It wasn't my fault." Leo told her.

"Let's go." His mother snapped.

Leo stared at her and for a moment Penny thought he was going to cry. But the moment passed and his face relaxed. Penny was surprised. Leo hardly ever used their old lessons on hiding his emotions and yet here he was, completely stoic. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before nodding at her. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but she knew Mr Callidus' temper too well. Leo released her hand and grabbed his mother's and in a blink was gone.

"Is he going to be ok?" Penny asked her mother.

"He did it for the right reasons. Mr Callidus will hopefully be lenient. Although Cerberus has been pushing the line." Her mother told her.

Her mother placed her hand on Penny's shoulder and they appeared in their sitting room at home. Penny didn't say another word and just went up to her room.

***

Penny didn't hear from Leo for 2 days and that made her nervous. Finally Christmas morning Penny was already dressed, sitting in the kitchen, when her mother entered the room. 

"Eager?" Her mother commented.

"I just want to see him." She said.

An hour later they were stepping out of the fireplace into the Callidus' sitting room. Penny smiled and nodded at Mr and Mrs Callidus and gave Thalia a little wave. Leo wasn't there and Penny didn't want to seem rude by rushing off to find him. Thalia met her eye and twitched her eyebrows up at her. Once the adults fell into conversation, Penny sat next to the younger girl. 

“He’s in his room.” Thalia whispered to her.

“Because he wants to be or because he has to be?” Penny asked. 

“Wants to be. He’s hardly come out since father dismissed him.” 

“Was it bad?” 

Thalia winced at her. Penny sighed as she glanced around. She was trying to think of a way to excuse herself so it wouldn't be obvious that she was going to Leo. It wouldn't be proper for her to seek him out and she didn't want to get him into more trouble. Mrs Callidus stood and excused herself to check on lunch. Penny whispered to her mother that she was going to the restroom and made her way up to Leo's room instead. She was about to knock when she heard voices behind the door.

“You need to get ready and come downstairs! The Fawleys are already here!” she heard Mrs Callidus snapping at Leo.

“You need to get out of my room. I’ll see Penny but I don't care about anyone else.” Leo snapped back.

“Cerberus, that's not how this works. You're not permitted to be alone with Penelope so you have no choice.”

“Not permitted to be alone with the woman I’m going to marry?” Leo laughed out. “You’re all fucking nuts.”

Penny winced as she heard the slap. She wanted to barge in but knew that would just make things worse.

“The disrespect will stop now. We have put up with it far too long.” his mother said coldly.

“Put up with it?” Leo scoffed.

“Do you even want to be with Penny?” his mother yelled.

“You know I do.” he said back, softly.

“Then you better start acting right because the Callidus name can only carry you so far. Eventually your reputation is going to outshine it and I wouldn't be surprised if Penny ended up with Alaecus! I know I wouldnt give my daughter to someone like you.”

Penny heard the footsteps and managed to move away just as the door was thrown open. Mrs Callidus stormed down the hall and Penny slipped into Leo's room. Leos back was to her as he dug out some dress robes to come downstairs. His back straightened as he sensed her presence.

“What more could you possibly have to say?” he asked, turning around. 

Leo's eyes widened when he saw it was her. The right side of his face was red from his mother's slap but the black eye was gone and there were no new marks. That didn't mean much though because Mrs Callidus could heal anything. Penny cupped his face and he leaned into her hand. 

“Are you ok?” she asked him.

“No.” he told her. “But it's done.”

“Leo things need to change.” she whispered.

“I don't want to be like them.” he said.

“Leo please.” Penny begged.

Leo reached out and pulled her into his side. She buried her face into his shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I don't know what to do, Penny.” he whispered into her hair.

Penny pulled herself back just enough so he could see his face. His eyes were lost and his face was tense.

“Act right. Be a fucking Callidus. Let them know who you are and that you're not going to just let them take me away from you.” 

Leo studied her for a moment before relaxing his face. He suddenly wore the same stoic mask he had at the train station. He nodded to her and she kissed his cheek. She made her way back down to the sitting room. A few minutes later Leo joined, wearing black dress robes and his hair brushed out neatly. Leo shook her father's hand and bowed to her mother before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed it softly and ran his thumb over his ring. Her father actually looked surprised and his father was watching carefully, like he was waiting for something to happen. Leo sat next to her and for a moment he glared at his father before relaxing his face again. Penny was thrilled that he had actually acted proper for the first time in a very long time but she didn't like how uncomfortable seeing him like that actually was.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Penny was relieved when Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her from the den. They couldn't go far and they didn't have long, Leo knew that. He looked at her and suddenly his face was flooded with emotion again. His eyes danced and a smirk spread across his mouth.

“I don't know how you do that all the time. It's exhausting.” he said to her.

“Practice my dear.” she told him. 

Leo leaned in and kissed her softly. They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat and they found Pennys mother watching them with a raised eyebrow. Penny felt her cheeks redden and Leo had the decency to look a little embarrassed but then her mother smiled and just nodded her head back to the den. Leo sighed and Penny grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter song: The Show by Lenka

The rest of the break was actually pleasant. Leo was on his best behavior for the first time in Pennys memory. He had always pushed against his parents in some way or other but the rest of the break he remained respectful. Even at the Fawleys New Year party Leo bowed and smiled and danced. Only when Penny and Leo were able to sneak off alone together did he drop the act.

The first morning back at school Leo fell into the empty space next to Penny at the Slytherin table. She turned to tell him good morning, only to have to do a double take. Leo was in full uniform for the first time since 1st year. 

“Don’t.” he warned her before she could say anything.

“I was just going to say you look nice.” she replied, unable to contain her smile. “I didn't know you even owned the school's full uniform.”

“Mother does buy one every year.” he said with a smirk. “Now hush and eat your breakfast.

The first couple weeks back went smoothly. Leo actually stuck to the schools rules, dress code and all. Even Alcaeus wasn't being out of line. Penny could still feel his eyes on her every once in a while but he didn't try to confront Leo again. It was the first week of March when Penny entered The Library in search of a book for her potions essay. She was skimming through the titles when Leo's voice caught her attention.

“Why won't you drop this?” Leo asked someone.

Penny glanced around the shelf and saw Leo and Harrison sitting at a table just behind it. She pulled herself back around the corner and listened, hoping neither saw her.

“She's manipulating you! Why don't you see that?” she heard Harrison say.

“Manipulating me? She's the only one who's not!” Leo responded.

“Bull. What's with the uniform then?”

“Dude you've been bugging me for years over my uniform. Now you're mad that I'm actually wearing it?”

“It's not just the uniform!” Harrison said, sounding tired, like he had this conversation before. “You've been acting differently since Christmas.”

“I had a nice long talk with my Father over break..” Leo said and Penny winced. That was Leo's code for he got punished by his Father. “I've just realised that the Fawleys wont let me be with Penny unless I actually act right.”

“Leo! We’re only in third year. How can you even be worried about getting married?”

“We won't be married until after school. But I can't take the chance that someone better might offer her Father something. The man already hates me.”

“This is what I'm talking about. This isn't you talking, it’s Penny!”

“Penny doesn't care how I act!” Leo snapped.

“Then why is she making you act like a pure blooded asshole?”

“Maybe that's just who I am.” Leo snapped.

“It's not though.” Harrison replied sadly.

Penny heard footsteps as one of them walked away. She glanced around the corner again and saw Leo sitting at the table alone now. He sighed as Penny smiled. That took care of one problem.

The next morning Penny pretended to be confused when Leo met her in the Entrance Hall. He was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the dungeons and he smiled at her as she approached.

“Why didn't you just meet me at the Gryffindor table?” she asked him, as he threw his arm across her shoulders and led her into the Great Hall.

“Because we’re not eating at the Gryffindor table.” Leo said, leading his way over to the Slytherin table.

“Why not?” she asked, glancing over to the Gryffindors and seeing Harrison glaring at them.

“So many questions.” Leo sighed. “

“Did you and Harrison get in a fight?” she asked, causing Leo to furrow his eyebrows at her. “He's giving us a death glare.”

Leo glanced across the hall and rolled his eyes.

“I don't want to talk about it.” he muttered and Penny let the subject drop.

If she didn't already know she would push him further but she didn't want to upset him when she didn't have to. He seemed grateful about not having to explain and they ate in peace. The owl post flew in and a letter landed in front of Leo. He stared at it with apprehension and she knew why. The owl that dropped the letter had belonged to his Father. As far as she was aware the last time he received an owl from him had been when he was sorted. His mother sent weekly owls to both Leo and Thalia but Leo didn't hear from his Father unless he had really messed up. She could see the gears turning in Leos mind as he ran over everything he had done during term. Even Penny was confused because as far as she knew Leo had been a model student this term.

Penny grabbed the letter and broke the wax seal before pulling out a piece of parchment. She glanced at Leo to make sure he was ok with her reading it and he gave her a small nod. She skimmed the letter then had to read it again. She met Leo's nervous eyes with a smile.

“He's proud of you.” she whispered.

“What?!” he snapped, grabbing the letter out of her hand.

Penny watched Leo's eyes fly across the parchment. For a second she thought he stopped breathing but then he let out a long sigh. His bright eyes came up and met hers. She smiled at him as she noticed his eyes were glassy. 

“When's the last time he told you that?” she asked him.

“N-never.” he stuttered out. “I have to go.”

Penny reached out and squeezed his hand before he stood and left the hall. She knew he didn't want other people staring at him if he couldn't get his emotions in check. Especially considering he had been surrounded by Slytherins. She hoped Mr Callidus’ letter was enough incentive to combat anything Harrison might have put into his head during their argument. She was especially worried about the “pure blooded asshole” comment. Leo never wanted to be seen as an elitist and only threw his last name around in front of those in her house, namely Alcaeus. But his Father's letter had commended him on his behavior this term. How they hadn't gotten any reports of him breaking the dress code or receiving detention. He had told Leo he was impressed by his behavior during break and finished the letter off by saying he was proud of him for finally acting like a Callidus man should.

Leo wasn't in Transfiguration and he wasn't in the Great Hall during Lunch. Penny was worried and decided to skip the meal. She checked the Hospital Wing and The Library but both were deserted. She was in the Entrance Hall debating between going up and checking to see if he was with Persephone or heading outside and seeing if he was there when Astrid entered from outside.

“Oh great!” Astrid said upon seeing Penny. “Leos out by the lake. He asked me to get you for him.”

“Really?” Penny asked.

“Mhm. My last class was Herbology and I was about to come inside when I caught sight of his hair. I went to make sure he was ok and he just asked me if I could grab you from the Great Hall. He's ok, right?”

“Yeah, he's fine. Just processing some good news from home. Thank you.” Penny said before rushing out the front doors.

Penny sat next to Leo at their spot by the lake and grinned at him. After a couple heartbeats he actually grinned back. She made a silly face at him and he scrunched his nose at her. She kissed his cheek then his nose and he pushed his lips up to hers. After a few moments he pulled back and sighed.

“Where did you disappear to?” she asked him as he laid back on the grass.

“I went to talk to CeeCee.” he told her before yanking her hand so she laid with him, her head resting on his chest.

“I almost went there but Astrid caught me in the Entrance Hall.”

“I figured you'd be looking for me.”

“Are you going to tell me what you and Harrison fought about?” she asked him.

“He thinks I'm acting differently and that it's your fault.” he said before pausing. “And he's right.”

“You're not acting differently, you're just not being reckless. And how is that my fault?”

“I didn't say it was a bad thing, Pen.” Leo reassured her, gently playing with her hair. “He called me a pure blooded asshole.”

“He's wrong. You're nothing like that, like Alcaeus.”

“I know, but I don't want anyone to see me like that.”

“He just doesn't understand Leo. Everyone knows you're not like that. Harrison doesn't know what kind of pressure you get. He’ll come around, just let him be for now.”

“Yeah I guess.” Leo muttered. “Skip with me the rest of the day?”

“Your Father sends you a letter commending you on how well you're doing and the first thing you do is skive off for the day? And try to corrupt me?” she asked, sitting up and pretending to be offended.

“Please! I corrupted you a long time ago.” Leo said with a smirk. “Now skip with me.”

Penny glared at him but he sat up and kissed her softly. He pulled back and pouted his lips at her and she sighed. 

“Fine.” she said, pretending to be mad about it.

She couldn't hold the act for long though because the way Leo smiled at her made her melt. 

***

The weeks sped by and Easter Break was fast approaching. Penny was perfectly content for possibly the first time at Hogwarts. Leo still hasn't spoken to Harrison and he spent most of his meals with the Slytherins. If Penny could only get rid of Astrid things would be perfect. Astrid, though, was clinging to Penny and Leo because they're the only ones who haven't made any mention of her brother. As far as Astrid knew at least. 

Penny sighed with relief once they were finally on the train home. She watched Leo as he pulled his bandana off and shook his hair out. It was starting to get long and shaggy but he liked it. He glanced at her and grinned.

“What?” he asked, noticing her watching him.

“I like your hair.” she told him.

“I thought it made me look like a dog?” he asked.

“You are a dog, Cerberus. My dog.”

Leo chuckled at the reference to his namesake and Penny smiled. He didn't flinch away from her calling him Cerberus like he usually did. She took it as a good sign, a sign he was finally growing into the hell hound he was born to be. Leo leaned in and kissed her as they pulled into the station. They had to say their goodbye now because it wouldn't be proper in front of their Mothers. They met with their Mothers and Thalia and Leo bowed to her and kissed her hand. He ran his thumb over his ring and shot her a quick wink before placing his hand on his Mother's shoulder and the three of them disappeared.

Finally back home her Mother ordered a house elf to make some tea and they settled in their den. Penny caught her Mother up on how the school year was going and how she was impressed at the change that had overcome Leo. Her Mother agreed and assured her that they had noticed the change in him too. The only thing that worried Penny was when she heard her Mother mutter that she hoped it was enough. Penny shrugged it off though, not wanting to spoil her good mood and dismissed herself after a few sips of tea.

Penny had to deal with brunch with the ladies the next day and was just thankful Thalia was finally old enough to be included. Thalia was better behaved then her brother but there was no denying the similarities. Penny knew they came from Thalia's admiration of Leo when they were small. The girl may have outgrown that slightly but Penny knew she still looked up to her older brother. Thalia had just learned to wear the mask better than Leo. 

Mrs Avery, Mrs Callidus, and the rest of the pure blood social circle descended on the Fawley household. They sat in the garden as the elves poured tea and set out sandwiches for them. Penny smiled and chatted. She blushed as the older women gushed over the Callidus ring that sat on her finger and bashfully lowered her eyes under Mrs Callidus’ beaming gaze. Finally the younger girls were dismissed and they made their way into the yard so the adults could discuss whatever it is they had to discuss. Penny and Thalia settled themselves on one of the blankets that the elves had laid out for them. Thalia shot a glare over toward Char and the rest of the girls.

“I don't know how you put up with them.” Thalia muttered.

“No real choice. We’re stuck with them for life.” Penny told her. 

“You're not.” Thalia said.

“What do you mean?”

“You know Leo’s not going to make you hold brunches and formal parties. That's the only reason these women do this. The only woman my mother actually likes at that table is yours. You should hear half the things she says about the others. They only get together because their husbands expect it.”

Penny turned that over in her mind. She had always known she would marry Leo and she had always known he wouldn’t be like the other husbands. He would actually love her and care for her. Leo wanted to step out of this society once they married. He would give his parents a wedding but he wouldn't give them his whole life. Penny had never actually thought about what that meant for her. For the first time she understood why Leo fought his parents every step of the way. She had been trained since birth to be the perfect pure blood lady. To curtsy and smile and be silent. Training that would all be rendered useless once they broke free. She wasn't sure how she felt about that but her stomach clenched up slightly at the thought. Was it excitement or foreboding that made her stomach twist? 

***

Easter came and the Callidus clan arrived, all looking perfect. They really were a sight, glowing hair and eyes as they stepped out of the flames of the floo. She smiled as Leo greeted her parents and bowed to her. He took her hand in his and sat beside her. Penny looked up at him, pridefully.

“So, Cerberus, I hear school is going well?” her Father said and Penny felt Leo stiffen next to her.

Leo's smile fell and his grip on Penny's hand tightened. Penny saw Mr Callidus watching Leo carefully as Leo turned to her Father. 

“Yes. It has been.” Leo muttered and Penny had to contain her sigh of relief.

She could see the look of relief on Mrs Callidus’ face and felt for the older woman. She understood how she was feeling because Penny was feeling the same way. That was the first time Leo hasn't snapped at someone for calling him by his birth name. The only one who could get away with it was Penny and that was only if Leo was in a good mood. 

The rest of the morning passed without incident and as soon as there was an opening Leo grabbed Pennys hand. He was about to pull her from the room when his Mother softly cleared her throat. Leo glanced at her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

“Thalia, why don't you three dismiss yourselves.” Mrs Callidus said. 

Thalia stood and Leo and Penny followed her from the room. They settled themselves in the study upstairs and Leo threw himself into an armchair.

“This shit is annoying.” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“It's just how things are.” Penny told him, smoothing his hair back down. “Who knows what would happen if we were alone together.”

“I do.” Leo said in a suggestive voice, wagging his eyebrows at her. 

“Ok, ew!” Thalia said as Penny giggled. “I’m going to the library.”

Once Thalia closed the door behind her Leo pulled Penny onto his lap. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her and gasped as he suddenly parted them and deepened the kiss. He had never kissed her like this and it made Pennys stomach flip. She wound her fingers into his hair as Leo slid his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments Penny pulled back and Leo sighed. 

“Where did that come from?” she asked him softly.

“You implying about what we really could be getting up to.” Leo responded, making Penny blush.

“Well clean that dirty mind. I am still a lady.”

“My lady. Lady Callidus.” Leo growled.

Penny kissed his cheek and crawled off his lap. Leo groaned as she sat across from him.

“How has your break been?” she asked.

“Fine. They’ve mostly been leaving me alone.” Leo said. “I did get a letter from Harrison.”

“What did it say?”

“You were right. He apologized.”

“Oh well.” Penny said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Oh well? That's good.”

“That doesn't mean anything changed. He still doesn't understand our life.”

“So? He's willing to adjust to it.” Leo snapped.

“And he still hates me. He still blames me for anything and everything.” Penny snapped back.

“But he's still my friend. He doesn't have to understand. He doesn't have to see what I see in you. He respects that!”

“No he doesn't! He's just been waiting for you to get over me and move on!”

“Like you've been, you mean?” Leo asked.

“What does that mean?”

“You only deal with Harrison because you have no choice.”

“Obviously but that doesn't matter. I thought you understood this. You two live two different lives. He doesn’t fit here!”

“Neither do I, Penelope!” 

“Of course you do! You’re a Callidus. You were born to be here!” Penny told him.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you even like me or if it's just been drilled into your head for so long that you have to.”

“How can you even say that?” Penny whispered, feeling like she had been slapped. “Do you have any idea what I go through because of you?!”

“What you go through? I’ve never done a single thing against you!”

“I’m the one who has to listen as my friends mock me about you getting blasted off your family tree. I have to fight to be able to be with you. Every time you show disrespect. Every time you step out of line. Every single time you've pushed and blown past the boundaries I’ve had to clean up that mess. Don't you even remember last year?!”

“What about last year?” he asked her, suddenly deflating.

“Last Easter that I spent with the Averys. It's the whole reason you were allowed to put an official claim on me. I heard them talking about arranging me and Alcaeus together! Alcaeus wasn't lying when he said my Father was watching for a change, Leo. Nothing is permanent until we say I do.”

“I never realized how my behavior affects you.” he whispered.

“We've been tied together since birth. Of course it affects me.”

Leo reached out and took her hand. He stared at the ring on her finger for a moment before sighing.

“I’m sorry.” he said. “I’m still going to be friends with Harrison though.”

Penny just nodded and allowed Leo to pull her into his chest. She rested her head against it and listened to his heart pound against his ribs as Leo circled his arms around her waist. She wondered if this feeling would ever end. If there would ever come a time where it didn't feel like it was just him and her against the entire world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter song- Warrior by Beth Crowley

Break came to an end and as she was packing up to head back to Hogwarts she was surprised to find her Father at her door. The man looked uncomfortable and Penny couldn't blame him. She couldn't remember ever being alone with him, even when she was small there was always a nanny or her Mother around. Mr Fawley wasn't an affectionate man, much like Mr Callidus, he left the child rearing to the women. 

“Good evening, Penelope.” he greeted her and she bowed her head to him.

“Is everything ok?” she asked him as he sat down.

“Of course. I just wanted to tell you that I'm impressed at the way you've always handled Cerberus. The turn around we've seen in him since summer is really remarkable.”

“He's a good man, Father.”

“A better one when you're by his side it seems.”

Penny nodded and waited for her Father to get to the point. She knew he didn't come in here just to discuss Leos changed behavior. 

“As I'm sure you're aware the Averys have expressed interest in having you join their family.” her Father said.

“Yes, but I wear the Callidus ring now.” she told him, trying to make it clear that the matter was settled.

“Of course. And with Cerberus’ recent behavior it does seem to be the ideal match but, of course, we have a couple years until anything is finalized.”

“What are you trying to say?” Penny finally snapped.

“I just want you to be aware that the Averys offer is not off the table.”

“I'll be marrying Leo, thank you.” she told him and her Father looked surprised at her nerve. 

“As long as Cerberus continues the way he has been and he steps up when the time comes I have no argument against that. It's what your mother wants and it's clearly what you want as well but as the head of this family I have to look out for our best interests and if it appears that Cerberus won't do what has to be done then we will have to look at our other options.” her Father said,

Penny started to say something back but her Father held his hand up and silenced her. The conversation was done and he stood and left the room without another word. That night Penny couldn't sleep. She kept turning her Father's words over in her head. She had to make sure Leo stayed on the correct path, otherwise she would really lose him. She knew she had to be careful, she had to make sure he thought it was all his ideas. If she pushed him too hard he would push back but she had no doubts that she would be able to guide him correctly.

***

Penny was thankful to be back at school. She had easier access to Leo here then she did at home. Of course it came with its downfalls. Namely Harrison but she had navigated Harrison for the last three years and she could continue to do so. She would rather not of course so for the first week back she actively avoided having to be around him. She could tell it was annoying Leo that anytime he was with Harrison she wouldn't come near him but she couldn't find it in her to care.

A couple weeks into term Penny was making her way to meet Leo by the lake one Sunday when she noticed he wasn't waiting for her alone. She almost turned around when she saw Harrison sitting with Leo but Leo saw her before she could. He smiled and waved at her and she couldn't bring herself to wipe that smile off his face. With a sigh she sat next to him and Harrison looked at her cautiously.

“Me and Harrison have been talking and he's come to a realization.” Leo started before turning toward Harrison.

“I know you're important to Leo. I don't understand it and I'm not going to pretend to but I feel like we should at least try to be civil with each other for his sake.” Harrison told her.

“We've done civil before but that didn't stop you from attacking my character when I wasn't around.” Penny snapped at him.

“I know and I'm sorry about that. Leo has explained how his family is and I see now that you've always let him be him, compared to them. I get that you two are under a lot of pressure and always have been and honestly Leo cleaning up a little is not a bad thing.”

Penny watched the Gryffindors face carefully and as far as she could tell he was actually being sincere. She glanced at Leo and saw him watching her hopefully.

“Fine, on one condition.” she said and Harrison raised his eyebrow at her. “You help me study for the History of Magic exam because I'm lost.”

Harrison laughed and held his hand out to her. With a smile she took it in her own and they shook on it. She only needed to play nice for a few more weeks then the school year would be over. She would have all summer to try to get Leo away from Harrison.

***

As the year was coming to a close, Penny was almost thankful for Harrison. Not only did he help Leo get through the exams but, as much as she hated to admit it, he helped her a lot as well. Honestly if he wasn't the source of Leo's physical rebellion and the fact that he seemed to hate all Slytherins on principle she would actually like him. As it stood though Harrison actively avoided all things Slytherin, except her. Leo seemed happier now that they were all getting along though and there was only a week left of term so she gritted her teeth and bore it.

“My house is throwing a party tonight. You should come.” she told Leo that Friday at lunch.

Harrison scoffed on Leo's other side and Penny glared at him.

“Why would he want to go there?” Harrison asked.

“He grew up with a majority of the house.” Penny snapped back. “And I’ll be there.”

“I’ll come.” Leo said quickly, trying to divert the fight. “Is Alcaeus going to be there?”

“Probably.” Penny said.

“Great.”

“He's left you alone lately.”

“Still doesn't mean I want to be in the same room as him.”

“The whole house is going to be there plus some. You won't even see him.”

***

Penny was wrong, of course. That night Alcaeus positioned himself right by the entrance to the common room and seemed to think it was his job to vet the people coming in. Penny rolled her eyes as he questioned a couple Ravenclaws about who had invited them. She was watching the door carefully, ready to swoop in and intercept Leo as soon as he walked in. 

“And who invited you, little lion?” she heard Alcaeus ask as Leo walked through the entrance.

Leo tried to push passed him but Alcaeus wouldn't move. 

“I asked you a question, Gryffindor.” Alcaeus snapped.

“My fiance did, Avery, now move.” Leo snapped back.

Penny reached them and grabbed Leo's hand and tried to pull him forward but Alcaeus pushed him back and Penny lost her grip. Before she could even blink Leo had his wand drawn. He must have had it up his sleeve, ready for a confrontation. With his wand positioned under Alcaeus’ chin Leo had fire burning in his eyes.

“What are you going to do, Avery?” Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

He was too cocky for his own good. Penny was worried that Alcaeus was just going to deck him. Leo took a step closer to Alcaeus and smiled.

“Learn your place, Avery. I may be the black sheep but I'm still a Callidus. That means you'll always lose.” Leo said in a low voice and Alcaeus actually stepped to the side. 

Leo grabbed Pennys hand and they sat on the couch. Leo pushed his wand back up his sleeve and kissed her cheek and actually seemed to relax. The rest of the night went smoothly but Penny could feel Alcaeus’ eyes on them every now and then. Eventually it was getting late and Leo had to leave otherwise he would risk getting caught out past curfew. He pulled Penny close for one final kiss then slipped out of the common room. Penny made her way up to her dorm, having no desire to be around anyone if Leo wasn't there. A decision she would regret come morning.

*** 

She was woken up early by Char, who seemed frantic. The only thing she could get out of the other girl was that Leo was in the Hospital Wing. She grabbed her dressing gown and rushed from the dungeons only stopping once she crossed the threshold of the Hospital Wing. The nurse led her to the bed that Leo was occupying and warned her he was a little banged up. Penny pulled the curtain aside and saw Leo asleep, a cut across his cheek and his arm bandaged in a sling. Harrison sat by his side and looked up at her with angry eyes.

“Still think him coming down to your house is a good idea?!” Harrison snapped out.

“What happened?” Penny asked in a low voice.

“Alcaeus.” Harrison told her.

Penny could hear the blood rushing in her ears and her face heating up. 

“I’m so sorry.” she said softly, looking at Leo.

“Your.. wait.. You’re sorry?” Harrison stuttered out.

“Yes. You're right. It is my fault. If I hadn't gone to bed early I would have seen Alcaeus leaving the common room.” Penny said, feeling the tears burning her eyes.

“You can't control everything, Penny. I shouldn't blame you. The only one at fault is Alcaeus.” Harrison said.

“What happened to him?” she asked.

“Nothing yet. The professors don't know it was him.”

“Then how do you?”

“He found me walking the halls and told me to go get him.”

Penny stood suddenly and before Harrison could say another word stormed from the Hospital Wing. She was absolutely fuming when she burst into the common room and before Alcaeus could even open his mouth Penny had him bound by her spell. One of Alcaeus’ friends had the audacity to level his wand at her and she disarmed him before he could even process her waving her wand.

“Do you know who my Father is?” she snapped.

Her Father was an accomplished duelist and she had been taking dueling lessons since she was ten. If she was mad enough she could even use non verbal spells. The boy collected his wand and wasn't foolish enough to raise it against her again. She approached the frozen Alcaeus and bent down into his face.

“You ever touch Leo again I will have you killed. It won't be by my hand but it will be by my order. Don't fuck with me, Avery.” she growled at him before storming off before she did something foolish.

***

Leo was out of the Hospital Wing later that day. He had told the professors that he couldn't remember much and didn't know who had attacked him but later he confided in her that it had been Alcaeus and a few of his friends. He had come up behind Leo and Leo didn't have time to draw his wand before they had his arms pinned. She had asked him what he was going to do about it and he had told her nothing but something shined in his eyes that told her otherwise. 

The last day of term came and Penny was surprised when a letter fell in front of her at breakfast. Penny broke the seal and read the words her mother had penned to her. She felt her heart drop. There was an uprising starting and, of course, the Fawleys were standing with it. They hoped she would be able to convince Leo to stand with them. His father would be supporting the cause as well. Leo was an accomplished young man and would be an asset to the cause come graduation but he would have to show support now. He was old enough to sit in on meetings and learn their side of history. Her father added that he hoped Cerberus would prove himself now. The time to show your hand was here and Leos had better be with the Fawleys. As much as he had changed he still had a long way to go.

“What's wrong?” Leo asked, sitting next to her.

“Nothing!” Penny said brightly, shoving the letter into her pocket.

Leo gave her a questioning look. She knew he didn't believe her but he thankfully didn't push the subject. They finished breakfast and parted ways to finish packing up, meeting again at the carriages that would carry them to the train. As she watched the countryside speed away from the window of the train as it sped her home she bit her lip, wondering how she could broach this subject with Leo. Maybe she wouldn't have to. They were still young and she hadn't heard of anything close to war happening any time soon so maybe they had time. She glanced over at him as he was talking with Harrison. He caught her watching and smiled at her. She smiled back and just decided to pretend that there wasn't anything to worry about for now. She pretended she was Leo and that she could ignore their upbringing. She pretended to be normal, and it worked, until they pulled into the station and her and Leo stepped off the train to face their mothers and a whole summer trapped in their pure blood lives.

*End Year Three*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quick note- Leos creator and the inspiration for this story is publishing a story that details Leos childhood. He can be found on Wattpad (Lost in the Echo is also being published there) under the name @rainydayman and Leos story is called A Lion Cub. The mention of Leos great-great-great grandmother and more info on Leo can be found in it. He can also be found on tiktok and instagram (@rai.ny.day.man). Also a reminder, Harrison is a OC created by starboyblue who can also be found on tiktok (or instagram (@star_boy_blue) and Astrid is a OC of @jackafied on tiktok and instagram.

Chapter Song- Stay the Night by Green Day.

Summer came and Penny was spending the day at the Callidus house. Her mother was helping Mrs Callidus prepare for the luncheon tomorrow that would kick off the social season. Her, Leo, and Thalia were in the library. Thalia was absorbed in a book and Leo was paging through the book that contained his family history. Penny was thrilled he was finally taking an interest in that kind of thing but she was bored. She sighed and Leo looked up at her.

"I'm bored." She told him and he grinned.

"Let's go then." He said, closing his book.

"Go where?" Thalia said, looking up at them.

"You're not invited." Leo told her as he laced his fingers through Penny's.

"You're not allowed to be alone with her." Thalia countered. 

"Come on, Theo. You won't tell right?" Leo pleaded.

Thalia glared at them and Penny pouted back at her. 

"It's on your heads." Thalia finally shrugged.

Leo leaned down and kissed the top of Thalia's head before pulling Penny from the room. They raced each other out to the orchard, Leo never pulling too far ahead of her. They fell to the ground amongst the trees, heads side by side. As much as Penny hated the restrictions being home brought upon them she couldn't deny that she loved the thrill of sneaking off with Leo.

"It's weird." Leo said and Penny turned to look at him. "This place never seems to change but everything's so different every time we come here."

"Nothing's really that different, Leo. This is how we were always meant to be."

"Yeah, I just never really thought we would get this far."

"You said you wanted this." Penny said sitting up.

Leo sat up beside and pulled her closer to him.

"I do, Pen. I meant I never thought I would be enough to get us this far."

"You're a better man than most, Cerberus." She murmured before his lips crashed into hers.

***

The next day after the event was over her mother was helping Mrs Callidus oversee the house elves clean up of the ballroom. The house elves were being skittish because they only had half their workforce, Leo having released many of them from service the night before. Penny saw Leo poke his head into the room and nod to her and she told her mother she was going to find Thalia. She made her way into the hall and followed Leo up to his bedroom.

“Has your father mentioned bringing you into meetings yet?” she asked him as she sat on his bed.

“Meetings for what?”

“I'm not sure. My parents sent me a letter at the end of the term. They want you to start becoming involved in their business.” she said, carefully.

Leo eyed her then scoffed. She knew he would react this way. It didn't matter what the business was, he wanted nothing to do with the whole lifestyle.

“He hasn't mentioned it but it doesn't matter. I'm not dealing with that shit.”

“You have to!”

“No I don't, Penny. What does it matter anyway? I’m not going to be like them. I don't care about this society bullshit so why should I have to learn it?” 

“Because they need to think you care until the wedding, Leo.”

“What more do you want from me? I bow, I smile, I'm polite. I dance and I attend every event that my mother says I have to. My grades are great and I've been watching my mouth. I even let your father call me Cerberus without complaint. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you.”

“It's not me that you have to be good enough for Leo! You have to show my parents that you're good enough.”

“Fuck your parents. You really think they're going to break off a Callidus engagement? As long as I'm on that family tree they wouldn’t be that stupid.”

“And how long do you think you're going to be on that family tree if you keep acting out? School work doesn't matter in the long run. What matters is what type of man you are.”

“And what type of man am I, Penny, if I'm not good enough for your father now?” Leo snapped at her.

“You know it's not my opinion that counts! It's my fathers.” she said, pushing herself to her feet.

“Yeah, well your fathers an asshole and I don't give a shit what he thinks of me.”

“That's your problem. You think you can keep living your life with no regard to the people around you!” 

“Yeah because it’s my life!” he yelled and Penny flinched.

“Do you want to get blasted off the tree?”

“Stop!” 

“No, Leo. Do you want to be hidden away in some dusty book remembered fondly by no one?”

Leo could feel heat rising in his cheeks and something bubbled up in his belly. Penny met his eyes with as much fire as he was showing her. She took a step closer to him.

“Do you want to be forgotten, like Lorelai?”

“Just shut up, Penelope!” Leo yelled at her.

“Make me, Cerberus.” she snapped back.

Before she could even think Leo had her pinned against the wall with his body. His green eyes burned into her. There was the hellhound she always knew lurked inside him.

“What are you going to do, Leo?” she whispered to him.

Instead of a proper answer Leo just crashed his lips into hers. His hands were everywhere and Penny laced her own around his neck. He pushed into her and her back dug against the wall but she still tried to pull him closer. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. She knew there would be hell to pay if they were caught but for once she let herself not care. He needed her to be there for him and she always would be. She knew she had pushed too far, she should have never mentioned his great-great-great grandmother, but now was not a time to apologize.

Leo kissed along her jaw and moved down to her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, their bodies flush against each other, his green eyes still had a fire burning behind them but it had changed. She saw them soften as they met her own golden orbs and she allowed herself to get lost in him as he did her. She watched his green eyes change in a way she had never seen before, whether it was lust or actual love she didn't know, but she loved the way it looked on him.

"That's probably why we’re not allowed to be alone together." Leo muttered afterwards. 

Penny felt her cheeks heat up and suddenly felt very self-conscious, something she hadn't felt around Leo ever before. She pulled her robes tightly around herself and her mind started racing as the reality of the situation sank in and Leo caught sight of the panic in her eyes.

"Hey. It's ok." He whispered, grabbing her chin and softly rubbing his thumb across her jaw. 

"Leo, that's the biggest rule we've ever broken. I'm ruined." She cried out. 

"No. You're mine." he whispered into her ear. “Things got out of hand, yes, but I would never trade that moment for anything.”

Penny rested her forehead against Leos and closed her eyes. She had to calm herself down before she faced her mother. She opened her eyes again after a deep breath and found Leo watching her. He kissed her softly and pulled back. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Penny felt her cheeks heat up as her own hands gripping his hair flashed through her mind. He grinned at her and kissed her nose.

“Don't be embarrassed, Pen.” he told her softly, as though reading her mind. “Are you ok?”

“Of course. It was always going to be you anyway, right?”

“I didn't.. It didn't hurt right?” he asked her and she could see some shame creep across his face.

“I would have stopped you.”

“Promise? Don't ever let me hurt you, Penny. Don't let them think you have to do the things I want just because I'm the man. You have a voice too and I want to listen to it.”

Penny was surprised because she did think he had actually paid that much attention to their lessons that he would retain the fact that she was supposed to submit to him. He had never acted like she was weak, like the other boys did. She smiled up into his concerned eyes.

“I’m ok. I promise, just.. I don't think it should happen again for awhile.” she told him, cupping his cheek.

“Of course.” he whispered, leaning into her hand. “Not until you're ready.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She loved that he was so gentle with her, in direct contrast to his entire personality. He was loud and crass and always moving, falling, breaking things, but he held her like she was the most important thing in the world. They broke apart when someone started pounding on his door. Thalia came bursting in and grabbed Pennys hand. 

“Your mothers on her way up the stairs.” she said, quickly before pulling her from Leo's room.

They raced into the library where her mother found them, moments later, Penny reading a story out loud to the Callidus children. She told her mother she would be down as soon as she was done and all three of them burst into laughter as soon as Mrs Fawley closed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter song- This Body Pays the Bill$ by Four Year Strong

August seemed to sneak up on them. Penny and Leo were hidden away in the orchard on the last day of break. Thalia was with them, but the younger Callidus was posted on a tree branch watching the clouds pass, paying no mind to her brother and his betrothed. Leo pushed Penny against a tree and tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

“I miss braiding your hair.” she told him, swiping his hair from his eyes. 

“I don't!” Leo said and she laughed.

“I love that sound.” he murmured, kissing her neck.

“What sound?”

“Your laugh.” he said before kissing her lips. “And your eyes, your nose, your..”

Leo slowly trailed his hand down her chest and her breath caught in her throat. 

“My what?” she asked, breathless. When he didn't answer she tried again. “Leo? What else do you love?”

“You.” he breathed out, his green eyes serious as they met hers. “I love you.”

He was watching her, standing exceptionally still. Pennys heart was pounding against her ribs and she seemed to forget how to talk. Leo looked kind of scared, and Penny couldn't shake the feeling that he had only just realized that the emotion he felt for her was love. They weren't taught to love, so she didn’t blame him for not recognizing it.

“Can you say something?” Leo whispered to her.

“I love you too. I always have, Leo.” she reassured him and his whole body relaxed.

Leo kissed her hard and pushed her back against the tree again. She almost regretted her decision to wait awhile before allowing him to have her again. Thalia dropped from her tree and the young couple broke apart.

“Can we do something?” Thalia asked.

“We could get the brooms?” Leo suggested.

Thalia lit up at the suggestion and tried to summon an elf. After one did not appear, Thalia turned to Leo and Leo glanced at Penny.

“Missy!” Penny called out and her elf appeared. 

After the elf disappeared to get their brooms, Penny glared at Leo.

“At least I waited until the end of summer!” Leo said, trying to defend himself.

“But did you have to dismiss them all?” Penny asked him.

Penny couldn't fight the laugh that bubbled out as Leo pouted at her. He looked like a little boy being scolded until a grin spread across his face at her laughter. Missy appeared with their brooms and Leo grabbed his and shot off into the sky. He did a couple flips and Penny shot up to him on her own broom.

“Show off!” she called to him.

He met her eyes and smirked at her before going into a dive, Penny flying down after him. They skirted the grass together and Thalia tried to catch up to them on her own broom. Leo stopped and leaned over to Penny, giving her a slow kiss as Thalia caught up to them.

“Remember when you two were too embarrassed to even look at each other? I miss that.” Thalia said, wrinkling her nose at them.

“You're just jealous that no one will look at you.” Leo teased.

“Oh, plenty of boys look, brother.” Thalia said before shooting off between the trees.

“What?!” Leo yelled. “Thalia! What!”

Leo sped after his sister and Penny followed, laughing.

***

School started and Penny was back to juggling Leo's friends and her own. Penny had to put up with Char gushing over Alcaeus everytime she turned around. She was almost thankful for it though because it meant Alcaeus’ attention wasn’t on her and Leo and she could focus on getting Leo away from Harrison. The truce that Harrison and Penny had made last year was still standing but that didn't mean Penny wanted him around. 

Leo was walking with Penny a couple weeks into term, hand in hand. He pulled her into him at the entrance to the dungeons and kissed her.

“I’m going to meet Astrid and Harrison.” he told her. “You sure you don't want to come?”

“Or..” she muttered, an idea forming.

“Or what?” Leo asked.

“Or we could..”

“Could what?” Leo pressed, licking his lips.

“There is an empty classroom down the hall.”

Leo didn't respond and just pulled her down to the room. Once he shut the door behind them, Penny pushed him onto one of the desks and climbed onto his lap. She really had no idea what she was doing but the look in Leos eyes told her he liked it. She kissed along his jaw and nipped at his ear. She let him push her robes off and unbutton her shirt but stopped him when he reached for her skirt. She began unbuttoning his shirt to cover her awkwardness over the moment and he let it fall from his shoulders. Penny ran her hands down his chest and he sighed as he watched her study him.

Penny managed to keep Leo in the classroom until curfew, successfully keeping him away from Astrid and Harrison. She couldn't actually complain, she had enjoyed it, and was sad to see him leave. Everytime Penny knew Leo was supposed to be meeting with Harrison all she had to do was wink, or smile suggestively and Leo would follow her off into a broom closet or empty classroom. Eventually their schedules were so packed between Leo's quidditch practice and her trying to juggle Slytherins house politics that Leo was the one initiating pulling her into empty rooms because they hardly got to spend any time alone together.

The first quidditch match of the season was coming up and Leo's nerves were getting the better of him. He drowned them out in Penny every chance he got though. Penny met him at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the night before the game and he pulled her through the halls. They stopped in a corridor in front of a painting of a man trying to teach trolls ballet when Leo started pacing. 

“It's going to be fine.” Penny assured him.

“See I know that but what if Alcaeus is gunning for me again?” Leo asked.

“He's been so wrapped up in Char that he hasn't paid us any mind all term!” 

They heard footsteps around the corner and Leo pulled Penny through a door across from them. She expected to find another closet and gasped when she found a green colored sitting room instead. Leo's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room. 

“Leo, this looks like..” 

“The house by the ocean.” Leo finished for her.

There was no denying it. They were standing in the sitting room they had imagined they would own when they were children. The carpet a soft gray and the walls a cool green with soft black couches and bookshelves lining the room. Leo pulled her onto one of the couches.

“I love magic.” he muttered before pulling her face up to his.

*** 

The game went off without a hitch until Harrison caught the snitch. They landed and the Slytherin team swarmed the Gryffindor team, trying to get to Harrison. Leo threw himself into the crowd to pull his best friend out as the professors flooded the field to try to contain the crowd. Penny ran over to them with her dorm mates close behind. She found Astrid tending to a cut on Leos lip as Harrison and the Slytherin seeker screamed at each other. Penny spun on her heel and stormed away from them.

“They seemed cozy.” Char teased as she followed Penny up to the castle. 

“Shut up.” Penny snapped but Char stepped in front of her.

“I thought you had the situation handled, Penelope.” Char taunted her.

“I do!”

“Char, nothing was evening happening. She was just helping him.” Tori insisted, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Yeah, Penny. It's nothing to get worked up over.” Lottie said.

Pennys temper rarely flared up but when it did her magic tended to take control. She knew she had to calm down. She hadn't lost control of her magic in a long time but seeing Astrid touching Leo had caused her to see red.

“Please! As if I’m worried about that girl. She's no better than a mudblood.” Penny snapped.

“Do tell.” Char muttered, her eyes travelling behind Penny.

Penny turned and saw Leo standing there, his eyes wide. He pushed past them into the castle and Penny rushed after him.

“Leo!” she called when he ignored her.

“You were talking about Astrid there?” Leo snapped, turning to face her.

“I didn't mean that. I was just mad!” she said quickly.

“How can you even use that word?! And Astrids pure!”

“I was just mad, Leo. I saw her touching you and I lost my temper.”

“Is that how you actually feel, Penelope? Just because she likes muggle stuff? Is that how you feel about me?”

“Of course not! That’s different.” Penny said, remembering Leo's stash of muggle CDs and his radio.

“How is it different, Pen? Because it's me?” 

“Exactly because it's you! You don't flaunt it either!”

“That doesnt fucking matter, Penny!” he yelled at her. “You can’t just accept the shit I do but then criticize others for doing the same shit. If Astrid’s no better than a mudblood then neither am I!”

“You're right.” Penny said, feeling tears threatening to leak out. “I do excuse you but it's so hard to fight against something that's been drilled into our minds since birth.”

“I do it!” Leo snapped.

“I'm not that strong, Leo.” Penny whispered.

Leo grabbed Pennys hand and squeezed it and she knew they were ok. Leo squeezed her hand and looked at her, sympathy in his eyes.

“I can teach you to be.” he whispered. 

“I love you.” she said softly.

“I love you too.” he told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter song- Immortals by Fall Out Boy

Penny was more forgiving of Leo as the days carried on. She had to be. She didn't complain when he hung out with Harrison and even joined in with him and Astrid. It was a shame they were who they were, in another time she may have actually liked them. But as it stood they were only obstacles she had to maneuver to make sure Leo didn’t stray from the path laid out before him since infancy. Winter blew across the castle and Leo had her pinned to the wall in front of the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. His hands on her waist and hers tangled in his hair. His kiss was hard but his touch was gentle and Penny had to fight the urge to draw her wand when someone cleared their throat.

“We’re going to be late.” Harrison said as the portrait shut behind him. 

Leo laced his fingers through hers and she walked with them down to the Entrance Hall. Astrid came bounding over to them and startled Penny with a hug. Astrid smiled at the boys and Penny noticed the other girls' cheeks heat up when Harrison returned the smile. She glanced at Leo but his attention was drawn across the hall where Char and Alcaeus were entering from the dungeons. They brushed past them out the front doors and Penny and her group followed. Penny hoped there wouldn't be any problems. This was the last Hogsmead trip before Christmas and she had a list to get through.

They made it into Hogsmead without incident and after a butterbeer they decided to split up so they could finish their shopping. Penny wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of spending the next hour alone with Astrid but she put on a happy face and ran off with the girl for Leos sake. They browsed a few stores together in relative silence when they ended up in a music store. Penny was glancing over some of the things, trying to figure out what to get Leo when Astrid finally broke the ice.

“So you and Leo are really going to get married?” she asked Penny.

“Mhm.” Penny hummed out.

“You guys are so young to already have all that figured out.”

“I've known I was going to marry Leo since I was a child.” Penny told her.

“That's kind of a lot for a kid.”

“Not really.”

“You think you would want to even if it wasn't all already arranged?” Astrid asked her.

“Of course. Even before my mother told me I dreamed of being his wife. I do remember the day it all hit me though. When we were young, I helped him braid his hair and he turned and looked at me. There was something in his eyes I had never seen before and it scared me. I couldn't look at him for months afterwards.” Penny told her with a small laugh. “I love that look now.”

Astid was grinning at her and she didn't like it.

“So, Harrison?” Penny asked and the smile fell from Astrid's face.

“What about him?” Astrid asked back, her cheeks heating up.

“You think he's cute.”

“He's my friend! He is good looking though.”

The girls giggled as they exited the shop. They met back up with the boys and Penny caught Leo eyeing her, a glint in his eye. She raised her eyebrows at him and he winked at her. She thought back on her conversation with Astrid as they parted ways and wondered what Harrison and Leo had talked about.

***

The last day before break Penny and Leo were in an empty classroom, Leo holding her against him by the waist. He kissed her on the lips before pecking his way down to her neck. He sucked at her neck and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Emboldened by the sound Leo continued and Penny ran her hands down his sides. He walked her back to one of the desks and pulled her up on it and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Leo finally pulled back and his green eyes flew up to hers.

“Oh.” he breathed out.

“Oh? Oh what?” she asked, taking in his smirk.

“I think I gave you a hickey.” 

“A what?!” Penny asked, pushing him away and rushing over to a mirror that hung on the wall.

Penny stared at her reflection, a small bruise on her neck. She sighed as she watched Leo approach her from behind through the mirror.

"Does it hurt? It looks like a bruise." He said, smiling down at her neck.

"Stop touching it! You'll make it worse!"

"I don't think that's how it works, Pen." He replied leaning into her again.

Before she could stop him he pulled the skin on her neck between his teeth and she pushed him away.

"Leo!" 

"Sorry. I can't help it." He murmured, nipping her ear. "You taste good."

Penny met his green eyes in the mirror in front of them and couldn't stop the small smile or the blush that spread across her face.

"We're going home tomorrow. How long is this going to be there?!" She said.

"I didn't even think about that." Leo said, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck.

Penny could see the gears turning in his head and just knew something stupid was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Give me one!" He said, excitedly.

See? Stupid. 

"How is that going to help?" She snapped.

"Payback? That way you won't be the only trying to hide it."

"I don't even know how." She muttered, unable to look at him.

Leo pulled her into him and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her softly on the lips before shifting his face over slightly and she kissed along his jaw. Feeling a surge of bravery and rebelliousness that she's always seemed to feel around Leo, she sucked the skin of his neck and Leo gasped. 

"You have to do it longer." He told her, breathlessly.

She continued her attentions at his neck and felt her stomachs swoop as he clutched her even closer to him, letting out a soft moan. Penny needed to stop this otherwise things would get out of hand again and she wasn't sure she wanted to go that far again. She pulled away and saw a mark matching her own on his neck. Without hesitation Leo latched his lips onto her own and ran his hands up her back. Her mind was getting carried away as he pushed against her and she regretfully pushed back against his shoulders. 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you taste and I haven't even tasted all of you yet." Leo whispered letting her move away from him.

"You can't talk like that!" She said.

"Of course I can. I've always been able to tell you what I think, Penny. You're just embarrassed because now I'm thinking about you."

***

For once Penny was the one full of nerves on the train ride home. Leo watched her, amusement dancing in his eyes. She kept reaching over and adjusting his collar to hide the mark on his neck. 

“It's fine, Penny. Relax. It's not like you cut your hair.” Leo teased her and she huffed at him.

She adjusted her own collar as the train slowed and she kept trying to school her face. The last thing she needed was to look as guilty as she felt when she faced her mother. She grabbed Leo and buttoned his top button to keep his neck out of view then they fought through the crowd with Thalia to reach their mothers. Leo pulled her into him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she glared at him along with his mother. Leo grinned cheekily at the older women then placed his hand on his mother's shoulder and the Callidus’ disappeared. Her own mother grabbed her hand and they appeared in her sitting room. 

“You and Leo are doing well, I see.” her mother said and Penny had a moment of panic before realizing she was talking about the kiss.

“Yes. Sorry about that. I’ll speak to him.” Penny said as calmly as she could.

“Cerberus is becoming a man. Men have… needs.”

“We are not talking about that.” Penny snapped, heading to the door.

“Penelope! The time will come for you and him to be together but now is not that time.” 

“Got it!” she called and rushed off to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered how her mother would react if she found out that her and Leo had already been together. She could almost hear the screaming. Sometimes she wished she could be like Leo and not care. After it had happened she had almost wanted to talk to her mother but she knew that would just lead to them forbidding her from seeing him. She sighed and climbed off her bed to change into her night clothes. Crawling back into it she couldn't wait for Christmas.

***

Leo and his family appeared in the glowing green flames and stepped out of the fireplace. Penny immediately saw the hickey she had left on his neck on display, almost proudly. He smiled and bowed to her, kissing her hand and she had to fight the urge to swat the back of his head. Mrs Callidus was glaring down at her and she almost cowardered under it. She didn't know how Leo could possibly remain defiant under that gaze. She knew she was in trouble when Mrs Callidus pulled her mother to the side immediately. Her and Leo watched their mothers whisper furiously to each other then they turned and looked at them.

“Penelope! Show me your neck!” her mother snapped and Penny froze.

Leo laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a squeeze as her other hand pulled down her neckline slightly to show the hickey Leo had left there. Her father took a step forward but her mother placed her hand on his chest and he took a deep breath and opted to only glare at Leo.

“How far has this gone?” her father snapped at the young couple. 

“Is this really the place for that?” Leo snapped back, pulling Penny slightly behind him.

“If you’ve deflowered my daughter I’ll..” her father said, drawing his wand.

“You’ll lower your wand.” Mrs Callidus threatened, drawing her own wand.

“You don't want to do that.” Mr Callidus warned as her father turned his wand on her.

“Leo hasn't hurt me!” Penny said suddenly, drawing all the adults' attention.

“Of course not, dear. Nobody is suggesting he did.” her mother said softly.

Leo was watching everyone in the room, but especially her father. She tried to step in front of him but he held her tightly in place behind him as though he was trying to shield her from everyone else. She pulled his face towards her and saw his green eyes hard. They softened, however, right as they met hers. She took a deep breath and was thankful when Leo imitated her. The adults settled down and her father apologized to them for how he reacted.

“We’ve all been young.” her mother conceded, patting her father's knee.

“Although that behavior is unacceptable, here or at Hogwarts.” her father added.

“Of course.” Mr Callidus agreed, glaring at Leo.

“Why?” Leo asked, glaring right back at his father.

“Excuse me?” Mr Callidus snapped and Penny heard Thalia sigh.

“Why does it matter what we do or how we're seen when I'm the one shes marrying anyway?” Leo asked in a low voice that Penny didn't like.

“Because you're not her only option, boy, and you'll do well to remember that!” her father snapped at Leo.

Penny felt Leo's whole body tense beside her as his glare shifted over to her father. He sat very still and Penny was worried about what he was going to do next. It was never a good sign when Leo got still.

“The Averys haven't pulled their offer. Just in case.” her father informed them and Leo flew to his feet.

Penny grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down but he pushed her hand away and took a step toward her father. Her father raised an eyebrow at the boy and looked almost amused but Penny caught the slight look of fear behind his eyes. Mrs Callidus jumped up and stood in front of Leo.

“Penny you need to calm him down.” She told her, frantically.

Penny pulled Leo's face toward hers and almost took a step back. Looking back at her was Leo's eyes but they seemed different, empty. 

“Leo.” she whispered and a vase on the fireplace shattered. “You're scaring me.”

Leo blinked and his eyes flooded with emotion again. He shook his head frantically and pulled her into him. She heard him take a deep breath as he buried his face into her neck. After a few moments of silence Mrs Callidus placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

“Why don't you perform that piece you’ve been practicing.” she said with a smile.

Leo nodded and took his place at the front of the room. Penny caught Thalia's nervous gaze from across the room. Her father wouldn't even look at Leo and their mothers were sharing the same nervous look Penny and Thalia were sharing. Mr Callidus was watching her father as though expecting him to hex his son at any moment. Then Leo began to sing. 

All the eyes in the room turned to the boy and Penny felt as though a huge weight lifted off her chest. Leo had always been a beautiful singer but Penny had never heard him sing like this. The tension that was in the air vanished and Penny watched as her father relaxed into the couch. Leo gave a small bow after his performance and took his seat beside her. The adults around them fell into easy conversation and Penny watched them bewildered. It was like the last 5 minutes had not happened. Leo squeezed her hand and she just smiled at him.

***

After dinner, Leo pulled Penny from the dining room and she followed him through the halls, giggling. He pulled her into the library and into him. He was kissing her gently when the door flew open.

“Are you serious?!” Mrs Callidus asked, storming in.

Penny tried to pull away from Leo but Leo held her firmly. He met his mother's glare.

“Did what happened earlier not have any impact on you?” Mrs Callidus snapped.

“I wanted to have a private moment with my girlfriend. Why is that so wrong?” Leo snapped back and Penny knew this was going to be bad.

“You two are not supposed to be alone together, not only for Pennys dignity to remain intact but yours as well!”

“Fucking dignity?! I am not going to be the reason Penny loses her dignity. Her virginity, yes, but her dignity will remain intact.” Leo yelled and Penny stared at him in shock.

“Cerberus Leopold Callidus! How dare you speak that way! As a Callidus man..” Mrs Callidus started but was cut off by Leos laugh.

"Why are you trying to make me be someone I'm not when you've been living a lie our whole lives?! Fucking hypocrite!" Leo yelled at his mother. 

Mrs Callidus stepped back like he had slapped her. Penny looked between the two and tried to grab Leo's hand but he took a step forward and brushed her away.

"You don't know what you're talking about." His mother snapped.

"You want me to live a lie just like you do. I don't deserve that!" Leo yelled.

"Leo! Let's go." Penny said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not allowed, Penelope, remember? We can't be alone together, remember?” Leo snapped at her before turning to his mother, “You're all so concerned with me acting like a Callidus man but you didn't even marry one did you, mother? You let that man hit me while trying to show me how a Callidus should act but how would he even fucking know? Because I'm the only real Callidus man in this fucking house."

"How dare you!" His mother snapped.

Penny grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him from the room before his mother could lash out. She pushed him into her room and shut the door behind her. Leo began pacing and she watched him with worried eyes.

“Leo?” she said softly.

Leo turned to her and reached for her hand. She walked over to him and allowed him to pull her onto her bed.

“What did you mean, Leo?” she asked him softly.

“My father’s not a Callidus.” Leo mumbled and Penny's head snapped over to him.

“What?! You mean.. Like.. your mother had an affair?” Penny asked.

“My father is my father but.. He took my mother's name. The records were altered.”

“Wow.” Penny breathed out.

“Yeah.”

“So you really are the only Callidus man. Talk about being a hot commodity.” Penny said and was thankful when Leo laughed.

“What?”

“Please, like you don't know women throw themselves at your father just because he's a Callidus. I've heard the ladies talk, Leo.”

“I honestly don't know how they managed to conceive three children. That man's wound so tightly, maybe a good shag would do him good.”

Penny laughed and sighed. Leo relaxed beside her but she knew he was worried about what he would face back home. Acting on impulse she climbed onto his lap. He stared up at her and she leaned in and kissed him. He flipped her onto her bed and moved on top of her. As she allowed him to lose himself fully in her she felt a sense of thrill flow through her at the fact that the very thing that had set off the argument this morning was happening in her parents house and she wondered if that was how Leo felt all the time.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Song- The Disease by Anti-Flag

When they arrived back at school Penny entered the Slytherin common room and immediately knew something was happening. Instead of the usual rowdiness that accompanied returning to school everyone was grouped together, speaking in hushed voices. She approached Tori, Lottie, and Char.

“Whats going on?” she asked them in a whisper.

“You didn’t hear?” Lottie asked back.

“Michaels brother died.” Char told her.

Penny gasped and turned to where Michael sat on the couch, surrounded by the other boys in her house.

“What happened?” Penny asked Char.

“It's war. You heard about the uprising right?”

“My parents mentioned it but they didn't say it was violent.”

“There was a raid. It turned into a battle. Michaels brother wasn't the only one lost.” Char said.

“They're calling themselves Argons Army.” Tori whispered.

***

The next few days were tense. While Slytherin house were mourning the loss of some of their family members the rest of the school was gossiping about the battle. Penny sat with Leo at the Gryffindor table one morning for breakfast and she had to listen to Harrison and the rest of Leo's dorm mates go on about it.

“Serves them right, getting mixed up in that shit.” one of them said and Penny couldn't help it anymore.

“No one deserves that.” she snapped and Leo looked uncomfortable.

“So it's alright if they kill people but not if they're killed?” the boy snapped back at her.

“That was someone's brother!” she said, slamming her hand on the table. “Someone's best friend, father, aunt, cousin. They didn't march into battle! It was a raid on their house.”

“Well we know where you stand, Fawley.”

“That's enough.” Leo snapped. “She's right, though. It's all fine when they're faceless names in the Prophet but they were still people. Some of them I grew up with.”

The rest of the boys grew quiet at that but Penny couldn't stand to be there any longer. She pushed away from the table and stormed out of the hall. She was halfway down the dungeons when Leo caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and she spun around, fuming.

“They're so careless! They don't think of anyone but themselves! Fucking Gryffindors!” she raged.

“Hey now.” Leo said softly, brushing his fingers against her arm.

“Sorry.” Penny muttered.

“Want to come see Cee Cee with me?” 

She shrugged but let him lead her up to the room that Persephone was hidden away in. Leo threw himself onto a couch and Penny paged through a book. Persephone eyed the blonde girl before turning her attention to her brother.

“How was the holiday?” she asked him.

“Got in a fight with our mother. It kind of slipped out about father.” Leo muttered.

“Mm. Did you get any nice presents?” Persephone asked.

Leo glanced at her, his eyebrows furrowed. Penny looked up from the book in front of her and saw Persephone studying a portrait on the wall.

“Did you hear me?” Leo asked her and she glanced his way.

“Yes. We will discuss that some other time, Leo.” Persephone muttered, glancing at Penny.

“We can discuss it now.” Leo replied.

“It's a family matter.” Persephone stressed making Leo glance over at Penny.

“She's basically in the family.”

“Her last name is not Callidus yet, Leo.”

“That doesn't mean anything. She already knows everything I know.”

“I said later.” Persephone snapped.

“I'll just leave then!” Penny snapped back and stormed out of the door.

Penny was already completely done with the day and it was only 9 in the morning. Penny hid herself in the Slytherin common room and would have spent the rest of the weekend there if Leo didn't come barging in a few hours later. He was closely followed by Char and knew that was how he had managed to get inside. Penny glared at Char as she made her way back to the dorm but Leo pulled her gaze back to him by her chin.

“Bad day?” he asked with a small smile.

Penny rolled her eyes at him and he pouted at her until she laughed. 

“Let's go for a walk.” he said, pulling her to her feet.

After the walk with Leo, Penny felt better. She sat with the girls for lunch while Leo sat at his table. Char was watching him though and Penny was getting annoyed. She never liked the way Char looked at Leo.

“He's awfully friendly.” Char said and Penny glanced over at Leo.

Leo was talking to Astrid and as they watched he laughed and winked at her. Penny rolled her eyes knowing that was just how Leo operated. It didn't mean anything, he just enjoyed flirting.

“Do you ever worry that there's something going on between them?” Char asked her.

“No. please like I have to worry about Astrid Vane.” Penny scoffed.

“I heard he goes down to her common room sometimes.”

“Leo has been in every one of the common rooms.” Penny snapped.

“Just saying, if he was betrothed i would be worried about the way he touches her.” 

Penny glanced over and saw Leo's arm around Astrids shoulders. She was trying to ignore the thoughts because she knew Char was just jealous but she couldn't stop them from drifting through her mind. Astrid would probably be better for Leo. she actually got on with his friends. She wouldn’t cause a scene at breakfast. He wouldn’t have to talk her down. He wouldn’t have to worry about putting on a show for Astrid's parents or dealing with all the rules they had to. Penny shook her head as though she could shake the thoughts away. She wished it had actually worked. 

*** 

The next Saturday Penny had spent her morning in the Library, finishing up her homework, and decided to find Leo. She was in the Entrance Hall about to make her way up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room when Leo came out of the hall that led to the Hufflepuff common room. He smiled when he saw her but all she could think of was that he had spent the morning with Astrid, alone. Penny pushed past him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Leo caught her arm but Penny pulled out of his grasp and ran into the dungeons. Finally Leo managed to grab a hold of her and lock his grip so she couldn't run away.

“What's wrong?” he asked, swiping a tear off her face with his thumb.

“Nothing.” she snapped, a part of her knowing she was being irrational.

“Penny.”

“What's going on with you and Astrid?”

“What? Nothing!”

“So you weren’t just with her?”

“I mean, yeah. We were hanging out. She's my friend.”

“Yeah, hanging out.” Penny repeated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You have nothing to worry about, Pen.” Leo said softly.

“Oh please Leo! Your friends hate me. You actively rebel against everything we were taught as children. Why wouldn't I think you would rebel against me too! You go on and on about how you don't want what your parents have planned out for you but guess what Cerberus! Your parents planned me. They want us together. They like me!”

“They like the person you pretend to be. I'm not the only one here who pretends in front of them!”

“So you are pretending to love me?”

“No Penelope! I love you for you. I love the carefree girl who flys through the orchard with me. I love the sweet girl who ruffles my hair and scolds me for my uniform even though you actually like how I dress. The little girl who used to braid my hair and sneak through the library with me. Who got mad at me for staring at her on the beach.”

“Shut up, Leo.” Penny said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

“You know that whole situation was because I lost a bet with Butch, right?”

“I never liked that boy.” she snapped, crossing her arms.

“The view was nice though.” Leo teased her.

“You're such an arse, Leo.” she said, trying to fight the small smile that threatened her mouth.

“That's not very ladylike, Penelope. See? I love the girl that can't stay mad at me because I have such a charming personality.”

“You have the personality of a caveman.” 

“You're the first one that called me that.” he mused. “Come here.”

She rolled her eyes, more at herself then him, and walked into his open arms. He tilted her face up to him by her chin and pecked her lips.

“I love you, Penny. The soft, sweet, funny you. Not that mask you wear to please your mother.”

Penny nodded and smiled. He thumbed at her bottom lip and she pouted at him until he kissed her again. Pulling away she reached up and yanked the bandana from around his head.

“I don't like the way you dress.” she said as he reached for it back. 

His eyes widened in mock shock and she took off running. He chased her, trying to get his bandana and he ended up trapping her against a wall, arms on either side of her. Her face flushed and eyes dancing she placed the bandana back on his head and he kissed her, sliding his arms around her waist as hers tangled in his hair.

***

Leo promised to lighten up on the flirting and Penny felt better. She ignored everything Char said for a week and watched the other girl get madder and madder. She was waiting for Leo in the Entrance Hall on Valentines Day. They had a Hogsmeade trip and Leo had promised her the whole day. She smiled when she saw him rushing down the stairs with Harrison in tow. Harrisons eyes went wide at the sight of her and he jumped in front of Leo. Harrison seemed to be bargaining with Leo as Penny approached them.

“Just look at me mate.” Harrison was pleading with Leo.

“No, I have to find them!” Leo said trying to sidestep Harrison.

“Whats going on?” Penny asked and Leo barely glanced at her.

“Um.” Harrison mumbled.

“Do you know Jordan Porter?” Leo asked her.

“The Ravenclaw 3rd year? Yeah.” Penny told him.

“Can you get them for me?” Leo asked, his eyes wide.

“Why?”

“Penny, you don't want to ask that.” Harrison mumbled.

“Why?! I have to tell them! I’ve been holding it in for far too long!” Leo exclaimed.

“Holding what in?”

“My love!”

“For Jordan?” Penny snapped.

“Of course! Who else?!”

Penny turned on her heel and stormed away from the boys and Harrison tried to call after her but she didn't turn. She didn't know if this was Leo's idea of a joke or if he had finally actually cracked but one thing was clear, he didn't want to spend the day with her.

***

Penny hid in her dorm the rest of the weekend. She heard Char arguing with Leo in the common room the next day but she refused to come out and Leo couldn't get into the girls dorm when one of them didn't want him to. Silently she thanked Salazar Slythering for the spells he had placed on the doors. The only boy that could enter was one that was welcome and as long as she was in there, hating Leo, he couldn't get passed the threshold. He tried yelling for her at the door but Penny placed a silencing spell on the room and hid in her bed. 

Monday she considered just skiving off classes but knew she couldn't hide from him forever. She had to face him and his break up. She sat at the Slytherin table and was surprised when Harrison fell into a seat across from her.

“Leo’s afraid to come near you.” Harrison told her.

“How very Gryffindor of him.” she said, glancing at him across the hall.

“He said you would be able to curse him quicker then he could explain so here I am.”

“In the snake pit.” she snapped, using Harrison's nickname for her house. “Leo should be man enough to break up with me on his own.”

“He was slipped a love potion. He's not breaking up with you.” harrison said quickly. “He said he told Char.”

Penny glanced down her table at Char who was watching her and Harrison.

“Oh really?” she said, glaring at the other girl.

Char smirked at her and Penny pushed away from the table. She stormed over to the Gryffindor table and Harrison followed quickly behind her. Leo jumped to his feet, his hands held in front of him. He actually looked nervous. Penny grabbed his collar and crashed her lips onto his. She knew Char was watching and that made it even better as Leos arms wrapped around her waist.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Song- Mark my Words by Doll Skin

Penny was done. She had rested on her laurels far too long and it was time to remind everyone that you do not fuck with a Fawley. Before the Easter holiday she needed to get the girls back in line and knock Char back down to her rightful place. She needed to address the Jordan situation too. No one should feel comfortable poisoning Leo when she was around. She eyed the young Ravenclaw one night at dinner and grinned as an idea formed. Once dinner was through she waved Leo off and ran up to Astrid. Faking some cramps and a craving she managed to get Astrid to tell her how to get into the kitchens.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table the next day at breakfast she caught sight of a first year Slytherin sliding into the hall just as their dishes appeared before them. Food quickly followed the dishes and within moments Jordans screams filled the hall. She looked on with Leo and Harrison as Jordan's hands swelled, the boubatous pus she had had the young Slytherin sprinkle onto their silverware working exactly as planned. Jordan ran from the hall in tears and the ghost of a smile slipped out of Penny's mask, caught only by Harrison.

Char wasn't going to be so easy. She watched the girl fall all over Alcaeus during dinner and decided she could kill two dragons with one spell. She knew Alcaeus wasn't over her and she could use that, not only to remind Char that she would always be the second choice but to show Leo how she felt when he openly flirts with others. She wanted to shake him and explain that what had happened to Jordan was really his fault but she couldn't out herself like that. As though he sensed her watching Alcaeus' gaze turned toward her and she gave him a bright smile. He raised his eyebrows at her which made her smile wider before she let her gaze slide away from him. She had a week until Easter break and really she only needed 3 days.

Penny walked behind Char and Alcaeus down to the common room after dinner and fell onto the couch beside the boy once inside. Char eyed her from the armchair as Penny leafed through a magazine on the table.

"You would look lovely in this!" Penny exclaimed, showing Char a picture from the magazine. "Since you'll wear practically anything."

Char glared at her and Penny fell back into the cushions.

"You should lighten up. One of the things Leos taught me." Penny told her, letting her voice drip with suggestion.

Char stood and stormed up to the dorms and Penny shrugged at Alcaeus.

"Excited for the holiday Avery?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Shame we will be missing you." Alcaeus said.

"It really is a shame, isn't it?"

Penny let her leg push against his for a moment before following Char up to the dorm. The following morning Alcaeus walked with her to the Great Hall, embolden by her actually talking to him the previous night. She saw Leos eyes find them as soon as they entered and she made sure he saw her give him a little laugh and push on the chest.

"What was that?" Leo asked when she took a seat beside him.

"What was what?" she asked back.

"You were actually speaking to Alcaeus."

"Mhm. And?"

"And it's weird, that's all."

"He is a member of my house and we've known him since childhood. Why would that be weird?"

"Just.. nevermind. Are you coming to the library with me and Harrison later?" Leo asked, letting the subject drop.

"No. I have something I need to do." she told him and saw him pout slightly. "But I'm all yours after dinner. If you'll have me?"

"I'd be a fool to deny you." Leo murmured into her ear.

"Yes, you would be." she said back softly, watching Char glare at them.

Penny returned to the common room after breakfast and waited. She knew Char held court every Saturday here but she was usually too preoccupied with Leo to bother hanging out with them. The girls arrived and fell into seats around her.

"Not playing nice with the Gryffindors today?" Char asked her.

"I play with a certain Gryffindor enough, Char." Penny shot back.

Char rolled her eyes and sat across from her. She could feel the tension radiating off the girl and wondered when she would make her first strike.

"I like your sweater today, Tori! I think my mother has the same one." Penny said and Tori's face lit up.

"Thanks!"

"And, Lottie dear, your outfit is so adorable! It actually matches today!" Penny said with a bright voice.

"It's my favorite." Lottie muttered, turning the words in her head.

Those two were easy, neither was very bright. They would follow the tide and befriend whoever held the power. Pennys eyes locked onto Char again. She was clever and would put up a fight.

"So, you're chummy with Alcaeus now I see." Char snapped at her.

"Daddy did say to keep my options open, and the Averys have expressed interest."

"But you wear the Callidus ring."

"Yes but we don't want to burn bridges."

"Who needs bridges when you're a Callidus?"

"You're so independent dear, it's no wonder you haven't found a family that'll have you." Penny said sweetly, making Chars face burn.

She met Chars gaze until the other girl dropped hers to the floor. Penny could feel the power shift and she loved it. Over Chars shoulder she saw Alcaeus enter and she smiled at him.

"Ill see you ladies later, I have things to do." Penny said, dismissing herself.

"Fawley." Alcaeus nodded at her.

"Avery." she said, brushing past him.

She could feel Alcaeus' eyes on her as she left the common room. She decided to join Leo in the library after all. She sat beside him as he tried to finish up some late work for one of his classes. She was bored though so she began playing with the hair at the base of his neck. After a few minutes he leaned in and swatted her hand away.

"I have to finish this." he whispered and Harrison glared at her.

Penny rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. She smiled and slowly slid her hand onto his thigh. She felt him tense under the table as she slowly moved her hand upwards. His green eyes met hers and she smiled at him, reaching the waist of his pants. She toyed with the hem, sliding her finger just inside it and Leo slammed his book shut.

"I'll finish this later." he told Harrison before dragging her from the library.

Leo lifted her and pushed her against the wall as soon as they cleared the door of the abandoned classroom. She pushed it shut with her foot before tugging at his shirt. He set her down and pulled his shirt off and she pushed him onto a desk. Pulling her own shirt off she giggled at the look in Leos eye as she climbed on top of him. Adrenaline coursed through her at the thought of only her being able to pull this kind of reaction from him. It was a mix of sweet and aggressive and she couldn't get enough of it. The way he held her head still by gripping her hair at the base of her neck but gently guided his hand down her body. The way one hand softly laced his fingers through hers while the other gripped her hip so tightly it might bruise. The way his eyes lit up as she tugged his hair or how he bit his lip when she pulled him into her with her legs.

Leo leaned his forehead against hers outside the Slytherin common room later that day. She rubbed her nose against his and he grinned. Kissing her softly and licking his lips he said he would see her the next day and she watched him walk away. Entering the common room she brushed passed Alcaeus.

"Where did you disappear all day?" he asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

***

The next morning she was waiting for Leo at the doors of the Great Hall. Alcaeus leaned beside her and she grinned at him.

"Morning." she muttered.

"Morning." he said softly and she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

Char breezed by them and Penny leaned herself in towards Alcaeus.

"You remember when we were kids?" Alcaeus asked her and she nodded. "I had a huge crush on you."

"Hm. Well you were cute.. When you were a kid." she said, seeing Leo in the Entrance Hall.

She allowed Alcaeus to place a hand on her shoulder and she giggled while looking up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leo's face turn to stone as he watched them. She reached up and cupped Alcaeus' face.

"You know, when we talk I always forget how short you are." she said, patting his cheek and turning to go to Leo.

Penny knew she couldn't push him too far.

"Sit with me today?" she asked and led him toward the Slytherin table.

Sitting across from Char she glanced over at the pictures she was showing the other girls.

"You look so great in pictures." Penny commented before turning to her food and ignoring Char for the rest of the meal.

The rest of the week carried on much the same. She flirted with Alcaeus anytime Char or Leo was in slight but she carried on with Leo the same as she had been. Lottie and Tori had begun looking to her for advice and instruction and she read it all over Chars face that she had successfully pushed her down a peg. The power was starting to get to head and she was becoming more assertive with Leo but the way his eyes lit up for her showed her that he liked it. Finally on the train ride home he brought up her flirting.

"Why are you so cozy with Avery?" he asked.

"Why does it matter? You have nothing to worry about." she responded.

"I don't like it."

"And you think I like seeing you be like that with other girls?"

"That's what this is about?" he snapped. "Astrid's not trying to take my ring."

"And Alcaeus will never have my hand." she said coolly.

"That's not fair, Penny."

"All's fair in love and war darling."

"You're such a bitch sometimes."

"And you're a thoughtless asshole sometimes."

Leo glared at her and she met his eyes head on. The train slowed to a stop and Leo pushed out of the compartment without a word. By the time Penny got to the platform the Callidus' were already gone.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Song: Family Tradition by Senses Fail

Penny wasn't sure who was ignoring who, the tension between her and Leo had now turned into a full standoff. They hadn’t spoken since the train and now they sat across from each other in the den of the Callidus house. She could feel Thalia eyeing her and knew their parents had noticed the tense way they had greeted each other. Leo kept his eyes trained either on the floor or at whichever adult was addressing him. She caught him sending her a couple quick glances but he made no move to actually speak to her. He played the game though, pulling out her chair for lunch and not making a fuss about being dismissed to the library with Penny and Thalia after the meal.

Penny trailed behind the two siblings as they made their way upstairs and simply couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and grabbed Leos arm and pulled him into a guest room to their left. A look of surprise flashed across his face before he quickly schooled his features back into a blank slate.

“This is ridiculous, Leo!” Penny snapped, stomping her foot.

“Don't act like a child.” Leo snapped back with a soft laugh.

“You're the one acting like a child! You won't even look at me!”

“Why should I? Clearly you prefer other mens eyes on you.”

“You're overreacting!” Penny said, softly, reaching out and taking his hand.

“No! You don't get to just bat your eyelashes at me everytime and expect everything to be just fine!” Leo snapped, yanking his hand away from her.

“Well maybe if you stopped batting yours at everyone at school everything would be fine!”

“Me?! What about you being all cozy with Alcaeus! That’s low, Penelope.”

“It's expected Cerberus!”

“No!” Leo roared and Penny took a step back from him. “Thats not how you fucking act!”

Penny looked up at him with wide eyes. She knew that voice, that tone. She had heard it come out of plenty of pureblooded men in her day, had heard those exact words snapped at Leo by his father. She felt a small shiver down her spine at the power she had felt behind his words.

“Yes sir.” she whispered.

She watched it settle in his eyes, as his mind caught up to the moment and he realized what he had done. He had given her an order, and since she wore his ring she had to listen to it. 

“Don't look at me like that.” he mumbled, wearing his shame all over his face.

He pushed passed her back out to the hallway. Penny took a deep breath and tried to settle her thoughts before following. When Penny entered the library Leo wasnt there. She knew he wouldn’t be, knew he was in his room, laying on his bed, wondering when he turned into his father. A quiet voice in the back of her mind told her to go to him but her stubbornness won out and she sulked in the library with Thalia until it was time to go home.

Back home for the night, Penny changed into some soft pants and a loose t-shirt. She was just about to climb into her bed when there was a soft knock on her door. Her mother entered and gave her a sad smile.

“I wanted to talk to you about today, dear.” her mother said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What about?”

“Things seemed.. Tense. Between you and Cerberus.”

“Yeah. We just had a small argument on the train, it'll blow over.”

“There will be other arguments, darling.” 

“Probably. He’s a strong headed man.” Penny agreed, softly.

“It’s more than that, Penelope.” her mother whispered. “He’s never going to stop fighting against this life.”

“What are you saying mother?”

“I just want you to be prepared. The day may come when you have to let go of him.”

“No it won’t.” Penny insisted. 

“Penelope,” her mother started but Penny cut her off.

“I’m tired. Please leave.” she snapped.

Her mother's sad eyes met her own and she nodded. Her mother left the room and Penny let the day play over in her mind. How Leo wouldn’t meet her eyes, the sadness on his face when he thought she wasn’t paying attention to him, the way he looked when he yelled at her, the regret afterwards. Penny pushed off her bed and grabbed a sweater, throwing it on over her bed clothes. She couldn’t leave him to stew all night, couldn't let his mind replay the moment over and over again. She knew he would, knew he wouldn’t forgive himself. She tossed the floo powder into the flames of her fireplace and hoped it was late enough that his parents wouldn't still be up.

Creeping through the halls of the Callidus manor Penny jumped at every sound. If she was caught before getting to Leo's room it would just make things worse for him. She sighed as she faced his bedroom door. She was suddenly nervous, what if he didn't want to see her? What if he yelled at her again? The thoughts were pushed away when she heard a door creak open and Penny pushed herself into Leo's room.

The room was dark as she leaned against the closed door, her heart racing at the thought of getting caught. For a moment she thought Leo was asleep but a flash of white toward his bed told her he sat up. 

“Pen?” he whispered into the darkness.

Penny didn’t respond, just walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness and his face slowly came into view. He looked confused, like he thought she wasn't real. She reached out and cupped his face, pulling him to her. His kiss was soft, hesitant, but only for a moment. He yanked her into him and she climbed into his lap.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered against his lips.

“I shouldn't have talked to you like that.” he whispered back.

“That wasn’t you, Leo.” 

Leo didn't respond, just swung her under him and ran his lips along her neck. The weight of him on top of her was comforting, being surrounded by his body and smell made all her doubts vanish. She pulled his hips down to hers and the couple got lost in each other until dawn peaked across the sky. Leo walked her down to the fireplace and she had to force herself to step away from him and into the green flames that would bring her home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter song: Junkies on a High by Green Day

Leo and Penny returned to school, reunited, but Penny couldn't shake her unease. Her mother's words haunted her all the way to Hogwarts. As she sat and watched Leo joke with his friends she felt a sadness settle over her. She didn't know if she would ever fit in that world, a world of freedom and trust. It's where she wanted to be, of course, it's what had always drawn her to Leo. As much as she denied it, his rebelioness attracted her. She wanted to live in a world where her every move didn't have to be calculated, where she could just be free to live her life without having to always second guess everything and everyone. She always thought she would too, once her and Leo married and she was away from her parents, but now watching him, she almost couldn't see it anymore.

Leo flashed her a smile and she couldn't stop one from spreading across her lips for him. A house by the sea flashed through her mind and she pulled Leo to her, she couldn’t give up. She needed him in every way, and she was willing to do anything to make sure they made it out on the other side together. That was becoming harder and harder as the days went on, however, due to the uprising. It had shifted into far more than just whispers, plans were being made and oaths were being taken. She already had a list of 7th years who were planning on joining as soon as they graduated.

One evening at the beginning of June, Penny was sitting in the common room staring blankly at the letter in her hands. It was from her mother and the contents made her stomach turn. Her father had pledged himself to Argons Army, with the hopes that Leo would follow. It didn’t say that outright, but Penny knew how to read between the lines. ‘You father has decided on a new line of work, alongside a powerful ally.’ ‘Perhaps Cereberus would like a mentorship this summer?’ Her whole life rested on this summer, and she didn’t know how to get Leo to play along.

“Heard about daddy yet?” Alcaeus asked, sitting beside her.

“It’s not really a surprise.” Penny said dismissively. “How do you know?”

“Your father isn’t the only one whole joined.”

“You’re too young.” she scoffed.

“Says who?”

“Aragon doesn’t take the underage.”

“Says who?” he questioned her and she almost believed him. “Anyway there's a lion prowling the halls looking for you.”

Penny rolled her eyes and went to the entrance of the common room to meet Leo. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she smiled up at his dancing eyes. He kissed her, first on the lips, then the nose, and finally the forehead, before leading her away from the dungeons. It was hard to make herself believe she had worries when she was wrapped in his arms but her mother's letter burned in her pocket and she knew she was running out of time to talk to Leo about it.

***

“What's wrong?” Leo asked her as he walked her back to the common room that night.

“What makes you think anythings wrong?”

“Well, we just hung out with Harrison and Astrid and you didn’t fight with anyone, for one.” 

“They're starting to grow on me.” she said. “Tell anyone I said that and I’ll ruin you.”

“Your secrets are safe with me.” Leo growled in her ear.

Penny tilted his face so she could catch his lips with her own. Leo's hands slid down her sides before he pulled her hips into his own. Penny felt his breaths deepen as he pushed her against the wall and pulled away from him with a sigh.

“I knew it. What's wrong?” Leo asked.

“The Fawleys are no longer neutral.” Penny mumbled.

Leo's face was suddenly emotionless. She never understood why his father got so mad at him, he was the best out of all of them at concealing his emotions, he just chose not to.

“What does that mean, Penny?” 

“You know what it means.” Penny said to the floor.

Leo reached out and tilted her face up so she had to meet his eyes. A part of her wanted this side of him, unreadable, hard, ready to fight, but she missed his dancing eyes.

“You're scared.” he whispered.

“I don't like not being able to read you.” she answered and his eyes melted.

“What do they want, Penny?”

“They want you to..” she started but Leo cut her off.

“No.” 

“I wasn't even going to bring it up. I knew that you would say that. I just.. I don't know what that will mean.”

“What?” Leo snapped.

“They might see it as weak. Alcaeus has already joined.”

“I’m not becoming a fucking death eater, Pen.”

“I’m not asking you to! You know I’m not but.. You could pretend.” she said, desperately. 

“I don't know if i can do that.”

“You have to, Leo. Please! Just try.” Penny begged, grabbing his hand. “For me? For us?”

Leo studied her and she was getting nervous because his eyes were shielded and she couldn’t read them. She saw a muscle in his jaw tick and knew he was about to break. Letting her eyes fall from his she pushed some tears to the surface and when he tilted her face back up she let them fall.

“Ok.” he whispered, catching her tear with his thumb.

***

Penny was beginning to hate the Hogwarts express. She felt like every ride she took on it got worse and worse. Her and Leo sat side by side, fingers laced, watching the countryside pass out the window. They were both contemplating what waited for them at home. Penny had always thought that her future was so certain, she would grow up, marry Leo, live in a house by the sea happily ever after, but it seemed things weren't that simple. Leo kissed her hand and cheek before disappearing with his mother and Penny sighed as she placed her hand on her own mother's shoulder. It was going to be a long summer.

*End Year Four*


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter song- Crisis by WSTR

Penny flicked her hand at the hair tickling her cheek. When it returned, she flicked her hand out again and her eyes flew open when they came into contact with skin. Her room was still mostly dark, the early morning light barely peeking over the sill. Through the dim light she could see Leo hovering above her. When she opened her mouth he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Sh." He hushed her quickly.

"What's going on?" She whispered. 

"I just miss you." He whispered back.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked him and he smiled.

Leo placed soft kisses along her jaw, making his way up to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe before tucking her hair behind it. 

"You could be." He breathed out.

Penny let out a low breath as he ran his hand down her side. She turned her face so she could catch his lips with hers. Leo shifted himself over her and she sighed as his weight settled on top of her.

"What would happen if this was a dream?" He asked her.

Penny watched his green eyes light up when she rolled them so she was straddling his hips. He bit his bottom lip as she pulled her night shirt over her head.

"Pen." He breathed out, a flash of worry in his eyes.

"I know." She reassured him, knowing this was real.

She trailed her hand down his stomach, stopping to play with the waist of his pants. There had been something the girls in her dorm had talked about, that she wanted to try, and right now with her mind still filled with the haze of sleep she finally felt confident enough to do it. She pushed Leos pants down, making her way down with them. Leo shifted to make it easier but his eyes never left her. When she reached out and took hold of him, his hand reached out and gripped her sheets. She licked her lips before breaking their eye contact and looking down at him.

"Oh." He breathed out.

***

That afternoon Penny entered the dining room with her mother and was surprised to see Leo there. He stood behind her father, who was seated at the head of the table. His green eyes met hers briefly before he bowed his head, a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. Penny couldn't fight the smile that crept across her lips and she held her head higher. She bowed her head to her father who nodded at Leo.

Leo came around and kissed her hand quickly before pulling a chair out for her. She didn't sit until he met her eyes though. She liked how nervous he was, how precarious the situation was. She took her seat and smiled at the rest of the table. Mr and Mrs Callidus, Thalia, Mr and Mrs Avery, and Alcaeus. Leo took his seat beside her. The men had been gone the past two weeks, training. She wasn't sure what they had been doing exactly but it couldn't have been too bad. Leo looked tired but not unhappy. 

Penny ran her hand along Leo's thigh and he swatted her away. He was trying to hold his composure as he stared at his plate. She knew if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to hold the mask he wore in place and for some reason she wanted nothing more than for him to look at her. Her father was speaking but she couldn't focus on what he was saying. Leo must really be rubbing off on her because she just wanted to drag him from the room and be alone with him. 

Finally after what felt like hours but was really only half of one, the children were dismissed. Leo and Penny trailed behind as they made their way out to the garden. Penny took the opportunity to pull Leo behind the first tree they passed. His mask melted instantly and he pushed her back into the bark and kissed her. When he did pull away, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I should go away more often." He murmured. 

"Don't you dare." She whispered back.

Leo laughed before catching her lips again. She pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants and ran her fingers up his stomach, feeling as his breathing deepened. He groaned as he pulled away from her again.

"We can't." He told her regretfully.

"Why?"

"A few reasons, love. Number one being, I don't want to leave Avery alone with my sister too long." 

"He is a snitch too." Penny grumbled.

"What's gotten into you?" 

"Obviously not you." Penny said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and pushing away from the tree.

"Penelope!" Leo scolded her light-heartedly as she walked away from him.

"Don't act like you don't know what this mouth can do." 

Leo choked and started coughing as they approached Thalia and Alcaeus. Thalia watched as her brother tried to pull himself together with her eyebrow raised and Alcaeus glared. Penny just smirked as Leo's green eyes met hers, before he quickly averted them.

"What were you two doing?" Thalia asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Leo said quickly, taking a seat on the ground.

"Might want to fix your shirt then." Alcaeus snapped.

"Jealous?" Penny snapped back.

Leo pulled her down beside him and gave her a surprised look. She couldn't explain it if she tried. Seeing Leo again, what happened this morning, it seemed to breathe new life into her.

"So how was it?" She asked him as Thalia and Alcaeus sat down too.

"It was fine. I don't even understand why it was necessary."

"Of course you don't, Callidus." Alcaeus scoffed.

"What did you do?" Thalia asked.

"Camped, basically." Leo shrugged.

"And learned to fight." Alcaeus added.

"Fight?" Penny asked, alarmed.

"Nothing we don't already know. Just learned different ways to use the spells, how to use the environment." Leo reassured her.

"Does this mean war?" Thalia asked quietly.

"It's just precautions for now." Alcaeus muttered.

"For now." Penny echoed, uneasily.

***  
Summer seemed to fly by once Leo was home. She had been summoned by Mrs Callidus to help her prepare for their end of summer party. Mrs Callidus thought it would be a nice way to introduce her into how the Callidus house ran. She arrived through the floo, bowing slightly to Mrs Callidus who met her in the den.

"Right on time, as always." Mrs Callidus murmured, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"I would never dare keep you waiting, ma'am." Penny said.

"Of course, dear. Now come along."

As Penny followed the older woman through the halls toward the kitchen she kept glancing around. She knew if Leo knew she was here he would make an appearance. Mrs Callidus seemed to have noticed she was looking for him because she gave her a small smile once they reached the kitchen. 

"He's not home." Mrs Callidus said and Penny tried to hide her disappointment. "Don't fret, him and his father will be back soon."

"He's out with his father?" Penny asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes." Mrs Callidus said, her tone clearly putting an end to the conversation.

Penny was nervous though. As far as she knew, Leo and Mr Callidus had never spent any time alone together that didn't involve the older man punishing him. With the situation at hand, Leo trying to fake his way through Argons Army, Penny worried their outing could end in disaster, especially with no distractions for either men if their tempers started flaring up.

Penny hid her feelings well, however, as she followed along with Mrs Callidus, who barked orders at the house elves and adjusted decorations. An hour later they were back in the kitchen, sipping tea, when voices erupted from the den.

".. disrespectful." She caught Leo's voice snapping.

"Don't you talk to me about disrespect, boy! You've shown nothing but since the day you were born!" Mr Callidus' voice followed.

Mrs Callidus set her tea cup down and Penny followed her as they rushed off to the den to, hopefully, diffuse the situation. 

"Why? Because I look like Persephone?!" Leo yelled and the women quickened their pace.

"If only you were half the child she was!" Mr Callidus roared back.

"You didn't even know her!" Leo yelled.

Mrs Callidus threw the door open to find her husband and son facing off, wands drawn.

"Leo!" Penny called before he could say something stupid.

Leo didn't even look at her though, a fire burning in his eyes. Her heart fluttered at the look on his face. Anger seemed to bring out all the edges to him, it was rare to see him like this, about to lose control. Penny stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his wand arm. His green eyes flickered to her for a moment before he let the arm fall.

"Come on." She said softly and for once the adults didn't scold them for going off alone.

"You know what could happen if he gets too angry." She heard Mrs Callidus whisper to her husband as they left.

Leo let her lead him out to the orchard, not saying a word. She could still feel the anger rolling off him but she stayed silent too, not wanting to say the wrong thing and set him off. They reached a spot in the back and Leo threw out the hand still holding his wand causing Penny to jump as a spell shot out of it and blasted bark off one of the trees. Leo looked at his wand for a moment before throwing it against the tree as well.

"Leo." Penny whispered.

He turned toward her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into him. His kiss was hard, rougher than usual, but she cradled his face knowing he would calm soon. Once he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers she opened her eyes and saw her Leo again. He was still mad but he wasn't raging as he was before. She almost didn't want to ask him what had happened but knew she needed to know what mess she was going to be cleaning up this time.

"What happened, Leo?" She murmured, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"He brought me to a fucking meeting, Pen." Leo whispered back.

"What?!" Penny exclaimed, pulling back and scanning every piece of skin Leo was showing, wondering if Argon marked his army like the Dark Lord did once upon a time.

"I can't do this anymore." Leo said, running his hand through his hair.

"There's only another week left until we return to school, then we don't have to worry about it." She tried to reassure him.

"What if he wants me to pledge next?" Leo snapped. "I'm not doing that."

"Leo I wouldn't let that happen. They're not going to do that. I would hear about it first. Do you really think my father wouldn't say something?"

"You didn't know about the meeting!" 

"Your dad must have done that himself. My father has been raving about you. Talking about how well you did when you were away, how strong you are, he would have told me if they wanted you to pledge. You're too young."

"Childhoods die in war, Penelope! Harry Potter was 17 when he killed the Dark Lord, do you think they cared that he was too young?" Leo snapped.

Penny cupped his face between her hands, he was panicking. She could see it in his eyes, they were wild. She didn't know what to do so she kissed him. He melted into her immediately, allowing her to take his stress, the way she had trained him to do. Make him feel good, allow him to forget. 

An hour later, Leo and Penny were cuddled together using Leo's robe to lay on. Leo was gently playing with Penny's hair and she could help but remember how she used to play with his. Thalia's face appeared above them with raised eyebrows. 

"Mum thinks it's time you two came back." She said, crossing her arms. 

Leo sighed before pulling himself up and holding a hand out to Penny. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Leo stretched out before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you looking at." He asked Thalia as they made their way back to the house.

"Just wondering how you managed to get them to let you guys go off alone for so long." Thalia said with a shrug.

"I screamed at dad." Leo said and Penny glanced up at him, seeing his green eyes dancing.

"What?" Thalia asked, alarmed.

"Trust me, we'll be sticking to sneaking off from now on." Penny said and Leo pulled her tighter into his side.

Penny stumbled but Leo caught her. She laughed at the worried look on his face and it melted away as he followed suit. Penny sighed, glad her Leo was back and hoped nothing else happened to threaten him disappearing again. That man who faced off with his father, wand in hand, who blasted a hole in a tree without a word, who's green eyes were completely emotionless, was not Leo. That was Cerberus and if she was being honest with herself, Cerberus scared her.

"Just one more week." Leo muttered before they entered the house.

Just one more week, Penny held the thought in her head all night. As they curtseyed and bowed and waltzed. Just one more week, as they ate and laughed and Leo bickered with Alcaeus. Just one more week, as she distracted Leo from glaring at his father and they snuck a bottle of wine into the garden.

Just one more week, Penny thought sadly, as her, Leo, Alcaeus, Char, Lottie, Michael, and Thalia passed around the bottle of wine. The girls giggled and the boys made inappropriate jokes and Penny wished life could just be this easy all the time.


End file.
